Welcome To My Life
by Lord Of The Plushies
Summary: Mikan Sakura has lived a horrible life..her parents are drug-addicts..and are abusive most of time..to make matter worse..she get's bullied by the school's so called 'Heartthrobs' BEING RE-WRITTEN AS 'My Life'
1. Welcome To My Life

Yumi: Yayz! My first fanfic!

Natsume: Crazy...

Me: What did you say HYUUGA!! .

Natsume: -smirks- I said your crazy…..

Mikan: Hello everybody!! –smiles-

Me: Mikan!! Natsume's being to mean to me! –points to natsume-

Mikan: Natsume be nice! She's new to this!

Me: -stands up proudly- Yep! I am a noob!!

Mikan: Go Yumi-chan!!

**BAKABAKABAKA**

Me: Itai! –rubs head- Mou! Hotaru what was that for!

Hotaru: For being an idiot…now get on with the story….or else….-pulls out upgraded baka gun-

Me: Alright!! Ne, Ruka-pyon? Do the disclaimer for me will ya??

Ruka: okay! –takes a deep breath- **Yumi-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, characters! And no flames please!**

Me: Thankies! If I mess up with any of the characters or if I misspell anything please inform me!! I'm still kind of new to this!

Natsume: Your still crazy though...

Mikan: NATSUME!! -chases Natsume-

_Thoughts or thinking "" talking _**conscious** (author talking)

**Summary:** Mikan has lived a horrible life. Her parents are drug users and drunk most of the time. And are abusive. To make matters worse, she gets bullied at school. She only has a few friends, but they can't stand up for her. Will she be able to stand much longer? Or will she fall??

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

**Mikan's POV**

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, and I'm 13 years old. You could just call my life a living hell. My parents are drug addicts and are drunk most of the time. And are abusive. But when around other people, they act kind and say how lucky they are to have me. I also do all the chores and cooking. You're probably thinking or wondering, why don't I just tell somebody? Tried it. Didn't work out well. I got whipped. And wasn't allowed food for 2 days. To make matters worse, I got more problems at school.

I only have a few friends. Anna, Nonoko, and my bff Hotaru. Who is, sadly, on a trip. Only they know my true life. Everybody thinks I live such a 'perfect life'. Che! Perfect life my ass! I get pushed around by the school's so called 'hearthrob', Natsume Hyuuga, and of course his other group members.

Natsume Hyuuga- Captain of the basketball team. The leader of the group(Me: Psh. of course -.-) Raven colored hair. And crimson eyes. Well built body. (psh! gosh natsume! so conceited! Natsume: Your the one writing it idiot! .)

Ruka Nogi- Co-captain of the basketball team. Blonde smoothe hair. Blue sapphire eyes( Me: I'm not the best on details for hair and eyes .') A hearthrob of the school, also has a well built body. He's a little bit nicer to people then Natsume.( He'll have a crush on Hotaru later)

Yome Kokoro- Captain of the soccer team. A total goof ball. He loves to embarrass Mikan. He has sandy colored hair. Also loves to pull pranks. Another heathrob of the school. Has a secret crush on Anna (Me: Olalalalala!!)

Yuu Tobita- Co-captain of the soccer team. Has similar hair color like Kokoro's. Also a hearthrob of the school Out of all the group members. He is the nicest!! (Me: YAYZ! Go Iinchou!) Also has a secret crush on Nonoko.

Mochu- 2nd Co-captain of the soccer team. He is a nearly bald kid. He is also as mean as Natsume. He's alway's pushing Mikan around. Ugh. Hate to say it: ANOTHER hearthrob of the school.

Ring!Ring!Ring! I slowly open my eyes at my clock. My eyes widen._ Oh shit...i'm dead..._I quickly got out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. I ran down to the kitchen. I looked around. _'Phew they're not awake wait, I'm safe...for now..'_ I made breakfast for me and then my parents.

(Oh by the way Mikan is wearing a long white sleeved shirt with sakura petals on it and jeans, to of course hide the scars and bruises. And her hair is up in a bun.)

I finished my breakfeast. Then I left for school. Or, I should say, hell. I saw my two friends Nonoko and Anna. "Anna-chan!Nonoko-chan!" I ran up them with a big smile "Hey guys, what's up?" "Ohayo Mikan-chan!" The two said usion, with smiles as well. But deep inside they knew that mikan was dying inside. "So what's up?" "Nothing much."

**End Of Mikan's POV**

The trio walked together. They were laughing and smiling. Then Mikan's smile turned into frown. "Ummm...Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, why don't you two go ahead. I'll catch up to ya later." Nonoko and Anna frown. They knew what she meant.. "O-okay Mikan-chan, we'll see you at class." Nonoko said. Anna did a small wave and left with Nonoko. Mikan kept walking and saw figure standing at the gates. She gulped and kept walking. She recognized them all. Natsume,Koko and Mochu. Mochu pushed her from behind. They started kicking and punching her&of course pulling on her hair. "I think that's enough....for now.." Natsume smirked. "Let's go" The three left. Leaving Mikan behind with bruises. She started to cough. "Sakura-san??" Mikan looked up and saw the class representative and Ruka. "Are you alright?" Iinchou asked worriedly. Ruka helped Mikan up. "Hai!" she said with a cheerful smile. "Gomen, Sakura-san -sighs- I wish Natsume would stop this.."

Mikan frowned. Then it turned into her cheeful smile again. "It's alright! I'm used to it now!" "Sakura-" "C'mon let's go! We don't want to be late for class now do we?" She started walking, or I should say limping (Me: Mikan-chan! -teary eye-)Ruka and Yuu looked at each other and followed Mikan. While walking, Yuu noticed something wrong with Mikan. "Mikan-chan, are you okay?? You're limping alot." She looked at Iinchou with a smile. "Don't worry I'm fine!" Ruka looked at Mikan and sighed. _I really need to get Natsume to stop. Who knows what he could do next to her._ They reached the class room doors. Mikan opened the door and were greeted by her two worried friends. "Mikan-chan! Are you all right!?" "KYAAA RUKA-KUN!! YUU-KUN!!" (Me: I freaking hate fangirls!! .) Then a kid screamed "NARUMI IS COMING!!" Everybody took their seats. Then Narumi-sensei came twirling in a ballerina outfit. (Me: dude narumi! u rock! XDD Narumi:Thanks! ;D ) (I love him -teary eyes-)

"Ohayo my beautiful students!!" No reply. -sweatdrop- "O-kay then! Next week we have a big project!" Everybody groaned. _Great..._But Mikan wasn't worried she does great with it. Is also another reason why they think she's a 'perfect student'. She get's A's &B's

(I'm just skip to after school, Ik i'm lazy XD)

Mikan walked out with Anna and Nonoko. "So when is Hotaru-chan coming back?" Mikan put on a big smile. "I don't really remember, but I think sometime this year!" Anna and Nonoko smiled at each other. _So then Mikan-chan become happy again._ Then something caught Mikan's eye. "Tsubasa-nii-san!" (Me: err...did i get that right??) She ran happily over. He picked her up and gave her hug. "Hey chibi! What's up!" He gave her a grin. Mikan pouted cutely. "Mou! I thought I told you to quit calling me that!" Then she heard another voice. "But it's a kawaii name for you!" She turned her head. She put another big smile. "Misaki-nee-chan!"

Tsubasa Sakura: Age:21 Misaki Sakura: 21(about a 2 months behind Tsubasa)

Mikan got down and ran up to Misaki and gave her a big hug. Anna and Nonoko walked up them. "Misaki-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai!" Misaki gave them a smile. "Hey girlys! What's up?!" "Nothing much!" Mikan looked at her watch. Her eyes widened. _Shit...I'm gonna be late! _"Umm..I gotta go now guys! I'll see you later!" "Okay, see ya later chibi!" Mikan waved and started running. _I hope I'm not late...if i am..._She gulped. She didn't EVEN want to think what would happen. Mikan arrived at her house and glanced at her watch. _Phew I'm not late!_ She smiled to herself. She unlocked in and step in. And was greeted by a slap! Mikan touched her cheek. "Your late!! -sighs angrily- To believe YOU'RE my daughter. Now go fix dinner for your father and I!" With that she walked off. Mikan knew better to talk back or try standing up for herself. She shuddered at the thought of the last time she did that.

**Flashback!**

_Slap! A 10-year-old Mikan held onto her cheek. "O-okaa-san?" "Where have you been?? Your late again! You stupid slut!" "B-but Okaa-san! I'm 10 minutes early!" She started to become teary. She was again met by another slap, this time by her father.. "Don't you dare talk back to us like that!" He grabbed her arm violently and dragged her downstairs to the basement. Opened the door and threw her in. Shut the door and locked it. "And stay in there! No food or contacting your friends!" All she could hear was his retreating footsteps. And the sound of her sobbing._

**End of Flashback! **

Mikan went into the kitchen and cooked her parents supper. After supper, she went upstairs and did her homework, took a shower and cried herself to sleep. _H-hotaru..please come back soon. _

**Misaki's and Tsubasa's house**

Tsubasa sighed then spoke up. "Poor Mikan-chan...she still has to live with that shit day in and day out.." Misaki nodded and took a bite of her salad. Then an came up with an idea. "Why don't we ask her to live with us?!" "I don't know.." "Why not!? You want her to live a life like this?!" "No...I guess your right." He looked at her and gave her a smile. "We'll ask her tomorrow!" Misaki gave a smile.

**The Next Day**

**Mikan's POV**

"AHHH!!" I sat up sweating and breathing hard.. I looked over to my alarm clock. _Shit..._ I quickly got up and dressed. I went downstairs to be greeted by a slap by my mother. "You stupid bitch! You were suppose to cook breakfeast! But of course **YOU** were being selfish! And made me cook the breakfeast you stupid bitch!" (Me: PSH! Talk about conceited much??)(chyaaahh) "I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said while bowing. My mother narrowed her eyes at me. "Better not!" With that my parents left the kitchen. I sighed, grabbed my backpack, then left for school.

"Nonoko-chan! Anna-chan!" I ran up to them, panting. "Ohayo Mikan-chan!" The two greeted in unison. Then I heard my name called out. "Mikan-chan!" I turned around and saw my older brother. I smiled and ran up to him. "What is it Nii-san??" "I was wondering...would you like to come live with me and Misaki...??"_ Live with them...??_ Mikan stood there for awhile in silence. Tsubasa noticed her silence. And smiled._ "_Why don't you think about it, and you can tell me after school??" I looked up and smiled. "Okay! I'll think about it!" I waved goodbye and walk to class with her friends. Where I was met by a bucket of water. "Mikan-chan! Are you alright!?" "Mhm! I'm alright!" Then the class whor-I mean Luna spoke up. "HA! You look better that way! Right Natsume-kun?!" She batted her eyelashes at him. He shivered. "Hn" He kept reading his manga. Just then Narumi-sensei came in with another weird girly outfit. He's the only teacher I can trust. He frowned when he saw me. "Mikan-chan, why don't you go to the nurse's office and get some dry clothes." I nodded and left the classroom.

I came into the nurse's office and she smiled at me. I also liked her. She was really kind and caring. "Here I'll go get you some dry clothes" I nodded and sat down. Her name is Kisa Haruka. I don't know her age, or alot about her. But I do know 1 thing for sure. She was really nice. She came in with some dry clothes and I changed into them. She also checked my bruises and cuts. Narumi-sensei and Haruka-san are the only teachers who know my pain and suffering. "Okay, there you go! You better be off to class." She smiled. With that I left for class. I came in and sat down. Narumi-sensei was just starting the lesson. So luckily I made it just in time.

After about 20 minutes, he gave us the rest of the period to finish homework and chat. I finished my work before everybody else. I looked out the window. And starting thinking about what Nii-san said.

_I wonder if I should live with them. I'd probably be a little bit happier. And wouldn't have to put up with my parents. Maybe I should._"Ne Mikan-chan? What are you thinking about??" I turned around and saw Nonoko-chan. Then Anna-chan came up. "Mmm..Nothing much..." It was now Anna-chan's time to speak up. "Come on Mikan-chan you can tell us." She smiled at me. "Okay...I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" "HAI!" At that time bell rung. I got up and walked to our sakura tree. We were all seated and eating lunch. Anna had a bento with fried rice, some sushi, and a couple of rice rolls. Nonoko had a small salad with some chicken in it. While all I had was a simple Pb&J sandwich with some milk. But Anna-chan was nice enough to give one of her rice balls to me. Anna took a bite of her sushi and Nonoko spoke. "So Mikan-chan what were you gonna say??"

She then took a bite of her salad and a sip of juice.

I took a deep breath. "Nii-san asked me if i would like to move in with him and Misaki-nee-chan" They both looked at each other and smiled. _They're smiling?? I wonder why??_ Nonoko turned to me. "That's great Mikan-chan!" "So you think I should accept the offer?" Anna-chan nodded. "Mhm! It's a great idea!" I smiled! Not a fake smile. But a real smile. (Me:-teary eye- I-i'm so happy for you mikan-chan!!) "Alrighty then! I'll tell him after school!" _Finally i'll be happy again!_

**End Of Mikan's POV**

_Finally Mikan will be happy and be able to smile again! _The two girls thought in unsion. They went back to class. But they didn't notice a figure watching them from afar. _Mikan eh?? he chuckled lightly and gave an evil grin. This should be interesting._ Mikan was walking outside and spotted Tsubasa. She smiled and ran up to him. "So have made your decision yet chibi?" Mikan nodded. "I want to live with you guys!" Tsubasa smiled. And gave her a hug. "Alrighty then, shall we go get your stuff?" Mikan just nodded. He put her down and they started walking to the cars. Then he notice something about her. "Oi, chibi? you alright? You sure are limping alot." _Crap! He can't find out! It will make him even more worried!!_ She looked at him and smiled. "Ya i'm alright! I was clumsy again, that's all! "Okay.."_ Something is not right..._They reached the car and he opened the door and shut the door. And then drove off. A few minutes later they arrived at the house.

"Alrighty Chibi, let's go get your stuff." Mikan nodded. Luckily she remembered that her parents went to a bar every Thursday. They walked up the steps and she unlocked the door and stepped in. "You go get your stuff and i'll wait down here." "okay!" Mikan walked up to her room. It's pretty small. One small bed. A closet, with very few clothes. Very tiny desk. And an old lamp. She packed her clothes and her books. Then she packed her picture of her,Tsubasa and Misaki. She smiled at it, then put it in her suitcase. She took one last glance at her(eh?) and then shut the door. Then walked down. "I wrote a note, so don't worry about that" She just nodded.

It was a 10 minute drive from her house to Tsubasa's and Misaki's house. He pulled up into the driveway and then they both got out. "Mikan-chan!" Misaki hugged Mikan. "Hi, Misaki-nee-chan!" Mikan said with a smile. Tsubasa walked in with Mikan's stuff. "Come on Chibi." They walked upstairs. They showed Mikan to her room.

"Thanks you very much!" "No problem" Tsubasa said while ruffling her hair. "Make sure to get enough sleep." The two left the room.. And Mikan unpacked, got her pj's on and went to bed._ Tomorrows is the start of a new day for me._ She smiled and drifted off.

**The Next Day**

RING!RING!RING! "Ugh..." Mikan opened her eyes. And turned off her alarm clock. She sat up and stretched. Then stood up and went to get a shower, got dressed, and walked down stairs. "Ohayo Chibi" Tsubasa was sitting and eating his breakfeast. While Misaki was fixing some breakfeast for her. Mikan sat down and ate her breakfeast. "So how's school going Chibi??"_ Oh no! I can't let them know what's happening to me! It will only make them more worry! _"It's great! I have straight A's!" She smiled brightly at them.. Misaki and Tsubasa eyed her worriedly. _Something....just... doesn't feel right._ They both shrugged that thought off. Mikan got up. "I better head off to school now! I'll see you after school!"

**On the way to school**

**Mikan's POV**

-sigh- That was close! I thought they were going to find out! I don't want them to figure out what happens to me at school! I looked up ahead and gulped. I saw HIM. I just kept on walking. Hoping that he doesn't notice me. But fate just wasn't on my side today. "Oi polka!" A nerve popped out. If you're wondering why he calls me that. It's a long story. (Me: I'll write it in an later chapter! ^^ , Natsume: Lazy ass... Me: SHUT IT!! I'm tired okay!? I have school! Natsume: Tch whatever) I just kept walking. Today i'm gonna ignore it. I'm not gonna let him bring me down. I kept walking and just ignored him. Then he called out to me. "Oi polka-dots!" I walked faster and faster, soon it turned into a sprint. I felt something wet touch my forehead. I smiled, it was raining! I giggled softly to myself. Then I could hear his footsteps splashing in puddles. _Please...please...don't let him catch me..._ Then the splashing stopped. I figured he gave up.. But I kept running. _I'm guessing I'm gonna skip school today._

**(An 1hr later) At the Park**

I finally reached the elementary school field. I climbed up the stairs,sat down. I looked out into the field to find little kids playing soccer and just playing around. I laughed softly. Then they looked over and waved to me. A few of the littles boys blushed and waved shyly. I waved back. Then I stood up and just walked around for awhile. Memories started to flood into my mind....again.

_Flashback:_

_A five year old Mikan was outside playing on the swings. "Come on Hota-chan! Let's play together." "Hn, your gonna fall off baka if you keep swinging around like that" Mikan looked at her puzzled "What do you mea-WAH!" And she fell off the swing. Hotaru sighed and got up. "baka..." She helped her up. Mikan started crying. "Baka...didn't i tell you you look 10x uglier when you cry??" Mikan wiped her tears and smiled at Hotaru. "Thank you Hota-chan!" And she hugged her. Although you couldn't really see it, there was a small smile on Hotaru's face. 'Baka..' Hotaru thought._

_"HOTARU WAIT!!" A 9-yr-old Mikan was running towards her childhood friend. Hotaru just stood there. Mikan caught up and had tears and tear stains on her face. She just looked at Hotaru 'Why..why Hotaru..' "Hotaru..." "My parents are getting transfer to another company for a few years." If you looked into Hotaru's eye's you could see sadness. More tears threaten to fall. "W-will I see you again H-hotaru??" "Baka..of course." Hotaru wiped away her tears. "Here" Hotaru pulled a picture out of her pocket. Mikan took it and smiled. It was a picture of her and Hotaru when they were 5. "Thank you Hotaru" She looked at her and smiled. Hotaru held up her arms. "Come here baka..." Mikan smiled and hugged Hotaru. And that was the last time she saw Hotaru._

**End of Flashbacks**

**Back to Mikan's POV**

'Hotaru...' Tears started to form in my eyes. 'When will you come back...I miss you..' Then I felt something wet touch my head. I looked up. 'Oh great rain.' I sighed and started to walk home. Still thinking about Hotaru.

**Tsubasa's,Misaki's&Mikan's House**

I unlocked the door, stepped inside and took off my shoes. "Hello anybody home??" I yelled. No answer. 'Hm...that's strange' I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. I took it of and read it:

**Dear Mikan,**

**Had to work late, Be home around 10&11**

**Love Misaki&Tsubasa**

**P.s there's some food in the fridge for you, that Misaki pre-pared for you.**

I sighed. I looked at the clock. 7 p.m. I guess I should eat now. I took the food out and cooked it. (It is Lasagna~ Yummy!~)I went into the living room and turned on the t.v, and ate. Eventually I fell asleep on the couch around 9:30.

**The Next Morning**

I yawned. I slowly opened my eyes. Huh? My room? How did I get in here?? Probably Nii-san or Nee-chan. I sat up and stretched. Went into the bathroom and took a shower and went down stairs for breakfeast.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other worriedly. Tsubasa spoke up. "So Mikan...How's school going??" Mikan almost choked on her piece of pancake she was eating. She smiled at them both. "Oh! Umm...It's been going great!! We're going to be starting a project next week!" They both smiled at her. But Misaki, could see in Mikan's eyes hurt, pain,loneliness, angst and sorrow. Mikan stood up. "Well I better get going! I don't want to be late for school." She waved goodbye and left. Tsubasa and Misaki waved back. Tsubasa glanced at the clock. 'Eh?? It says 7:00, but her school doesn't start until 8:50'

**With Mikan**

Mikan was standing in front a grave. Not just any body's grave. Her grandfather's grave. She kneeled in front of it. "Ohayo Jii-chan" Tears started to fall from her hazel-brown eyes. Before she lived with her mother and father, she lived with grandfather. The memory of her grandfather came crashing into her mind. It felt like somebody pulled the trigger in her heart, left a scar and her world came crashing down. She still had Hotaru, but her grandfather was her whole life. He took care of her since she could remember. It was better then living with her parents. Scratch that. WAY better.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

_A young 5-yr-old Mikan was smiling and skipping. She had just gotten out of school and was on her way back to her Jii-chan. Don't get me wrong. She loved her parents. But something about her Jii-chan made her feel happy, like she could accomplish anything when he was around. Like she could fly. With her parents...she was happy...but..she always got this weird feeling when she was around them for some reason._

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

_Mikan finally arrived at her house. She walked up her door-steps, had a huge smile plastered on her face. She opened the door expecting to find her Jii-chan, and parents with smiling faces. But only to be greeted by sad, depressed, and teary eyed family members. Her aunts,uncle,cousins were all in the living room. They all around turned around to see a confused Mikan. Hotaru's mother was also there. She got up and walked over to Mikan. Took a deep breath. "Mikan deary...I-i need to talk to you in private for a moment. Mikan gave her a quizzically looked but followed. _

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

_Mikan had a weird feeling. That something or 'someone' was missing. Hotaru's mother led Mikan to the kitchen. "Take a seat Mikan." She sighed and looked at Mikan. A small tear slipped. How was she going to tell her this...??? She was only 5-yr-olds for crying out loud! The person who meant the most to Mikan. Now gone. And she had to tell her that._

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

_Mikan gave a quizzical look at Hotaru's mom. She frowned when she saw a tear slip from her eye's. "Mikan...I-i...y-your Jii-chan i-is dead." More tears started to come out. Her eyes widened. Hotaru's mom looked up. Mikan slowly shook her head. "N-no...that can't be true...it can't be! It's a lie!! H-he promised me that h-he would alway's b-be here f-for me!!" Tears started to poor from Mikan's eye's. "YOU'RE LYING!" "Mikan..." Mikan looked over and saw her best friend. Hotaru. Her eye's were a little bit puffy. "It's true baka..." Hotaru held up her arms. Mikan became more teary. She lunged into Hotaru's embrace. And cried her heart out. _

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

_Hotaru allowed Mikan to spend the night. Hotaru didn't seem to mind. She knew that Mikan was broken and that she needed the people that cared for her the most at her side right now. Hotaru's mom came in the room and smiled. But a sad smile. "It's going to be hard on all of us...especially you Mikan..." She shut the door quietly and left._

_**The Next Morning**_

_Mikan was a little bit more happy. She started to smile again. Hotaru's mom pulled up. She turned around and smiled. "Okay Mikan here you are." Mikan smiled. "thank you!" "Are you sure you don't want us to walk with you??" Mhm! I'll be fine! Thank you again!" She got out of the car. Smiled and waved._

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

_Mikan walked up the steps and opened the door. She was about to call out. But stopped when she heard her parents voice. She took off her shoes and walked by the kitchen. "Now that he's gone..we don't have to be nice to the little brat anymore. God! She's so freaking annoying. Smiling ALL the damn time! And she's such a klutz! Every few seconds she would fall down!" Che! you got that right! The little brat!" Tears started to form again, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to her room and cried. "Jii-chan...i wish you were here now..." Mikan cried herself to sleep._

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

_**Err...the next morning...^^'**_

_Mikan got up.. She was still sad about what her parents said. Were still running through her mind. 'Was it all just a show??' She came down stairs. "Ohayo!!" But instead of the usually 'Ohayo Mikan-chan!/Sweety!' She received glares from both her mother and father. She flinched. "Umm...I'm just gonna skip breakfeast and head on to school...." She quickly grabbed her jacket and backpack and ran off to school._

_**At School**_

_Mikan arrived just before the bell. "Ohayo Minna!!" She greeted with her oh so very cheerful smile. But nobody really greeted her except Nonoko and Anna. Mikan frowned. 'What's wrong with everybody??' She smiled and walked up to friends( or used to be T.T) "Ohayo Misa-chan!" She shot her a glare. "What do you want baka?" Mikan flinched and gulped. "N-nani? What's wrong Misa-chan??" She smiled. "You can tell me! We're friends!" Misa narrowed her eyes. "Friends? We were NEVER baka! I only was nice to you because I felt sorry for you being an baka!" Mikan started to feel something wet against her face. She touched her face and her eyes widen. 'Tears' Misa spoke up again." Why don't you do us all a favor and leave us all alone!"_

_**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

_"ITAI! I-imai-chan?!" Hotaru put her baka gun away. And glared coldly at Misa. Misa flinched at the glare she got. (Yumi: PFT! She deserved it!!) "Only i can make the baka cry." She walked over to mikan. "Oi baka, are you alright??" Mikan put on a smile. "Hai!" Anna and Nonoko came running over. "Mikan-chan!! Are you alright??" "Mhm! Don't worry!" Misa stood up. "How could you guys even be friends with an idiot like her?!" Anna and Nonoko also glared at Misa. "Because Mikan-chan is nice and thoughtful. Unlike some people we know." Misa flinched. Anna turned to the three. "Ne,ne? You guys want to come over today?! My Okaa-san is making yummy cookies!" The three nodded. Then the four held hands and went outside to play. Each with a big smile plastered on their faces.. Well..except for Hotaru...but if you looked closely. You could see small smile on her face._

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok!

**End of Flashback. **

Mikan smiled a little. Her life wasn't all that crappy. She still had Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna there for her. But she still wish she had her Jii-chan. Mikan took a glance at her watch '3:30' it said. School must be over by now, Nonoko and Anna must be worrying about me by now.

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!

She'll just have to call them later today and let them she's okay and unharmed. She laughed silently. Remembering the time she ditched school. The both of them got so freaked out they called the cops. With that she left the school ground and went off to home. A home where she was safe.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

**Mikan's POV**

I wonder what the project Narumi-sensei is going to give us. He said it was a suprise. I giggled to myself. Narumi-sensei can be weirds sometimes. But he really is nice. I looked up and froze. Whose car was that parked in front of the apartments? Wait...that car seems vaguely familiar. My eye's widen. 'No...n-no...NO! It can't be!!' I ran up the stairs to Nii-san's and Nee-chan's apartment. I came rushing in to see the faces that I never ever wanted to see again. I gulped. "Okaa-san, Otou-san..." I could tell they weren't happy at all. Nii-san and Nee-chan came in with sad faces. "Mikan-chan...we have some bad news...you might want to take a seat." No..Whenever I sit down, something bad always happen. I slowly nod my head and sat down.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

**An Hour later...**

I shook my head. "N-no...no..noo..NO!! I won't! I won't! I won't go back there again!! I want to stay here!! I'm happier here! Please! Don't make me go back there!!" Misaki-nee-chan got up and gave me a hug. "Gomen Mikan-chan...We don't have much choice. There your parents....If they want you back...then you have to.." Tears start coming out from her eyes.

Then Tsubasa-nii-san got up and patted me on the head. He gave me a grin. "Don't worry chibi...we won't let them win..we'll fight for you, okay?? So don't worry. You'll be back here in no time!" I gave a small smile and nod. I got all my belongings...even though I don't have much.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan and her parents walked out of the apartment. She turned around and waved to them both. They returned the wave, but they both had worry in their eyes. Mikan got in the car. And they drove off. Tsubasa sighed and hugged Misaki. "Don't worry we'll get Mikan back." Misaki slowly nodded. They both entered the apartment.

**With Mikan And Her Parents**

Mikan was deep in thought all through the drive. It was really quiet in the car. The only noise you could hear was the wind, kids yelling, and cars passing by. 'I have a very bad feeling about this...a very bad feeling...'

In about 25 minutes they arrived at the house. Mikan sighed. 'This can't and won't end well." They all got out of the car and walked towards the house.

**Across The Street**

"Eh?? Isn't that Sakura-san over there??" Iinchou looked over. "Hmm??" Ruka pointed it out to Iinchou. Iinchou squinted his eyes and he could see a young brunette with her parents. She turned around to look at her parents. "Oh! That is Mikan-chan! I wonder where she came from??" Ruka thought for a moment. "Hey! Why don't over and say hi and see's how she's doing??" Yuu smiled and nodded. They were about to walk, but something stopped them.

**Back With Mikan.**

Mikan's eye's showed fear and worried. was the first to speak up. "How dare you! You-you little slut!! Who said you could go live them?! HUH?!" Next was . "Do you know how embarrassing it would've of been if others were to hear about this?! That our OWN daughter chose to stay with her brother and sister-in-law!? HUH?! God! You're such an embarrassment." grabbed Mikan by the arm and dragged her to the house. "No food for four days!"

**Back with Ruka&Iinchou**

They both stood there. Yuu was the first to break from his trance. "I wonder what happened. And why her Okaa-san suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her." Ruka furrowed his eyes. He did not like this. Not one bit. "Come on Tobita." They both walked up towards the house. The duo peered through the window. Which made Iinchou gasp in horror. And made Ruka so mad. He was definitely pissed off now....

**End Of The Chapter!! ^^**

Yumi: So!So how was it?! Was it good??? O_O' I know it was..umm..long...^^''' ehehehehehehe....

Natsume: Tch...it was stupid...

Yumi: Was it really that bad?!? -starts panicking-

Mikan: NATSUME!! Be nice to her!!! -smiles at Yumi- Don't worry Yumi! I liked it! It was great!!

Natsume: Baka...you got beaten up in this chapter and had horrible flashbacks...and you say this is a great story..

Mikan: Well umm...-thinks- It will get better!! Right Yumi-senpai!?

Yumi: YUP!! ^^ It will get better! Don't worry about it!

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Yumi: ITAI!!! -rubs head- I-imai-san?!?

Hotaru: How come I wasn't in the chapter??? -points baka gun at Yumi-

Yumi: -panics- Don't worry! You'll be in the next chappie! ^^'''''' Don't worry!!!

Hotaru: -narrows eye- you better...

Ruka: Remember to review pls! And no flames!

Mikan&Yumi:** -**-Holds up a sign- **PLEASE REVIEW!! **

Yumi: Oh ya! I just thought that i may take awhile to update chapters! ^^' You know school, projects, tests gotta study for! But i'll try and update when i can!! And also write when I come up with ideas, if you have any ideas. Please do tell! I'm always open to ideas!! ^^

Everybody: Bye!

Mikan: Natsume say bye! -glares-

Natsume: Hn...

Yumi: -sighs- JA!! -smiles and waves-


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets&Friendships

Yumi: Yayz! Chapter 2!! –is very happy-

Mikan: I can't wait to see what happens.

-Natsume walks in the room-

Natsume: So what's crazy up to now?

Yumi: -eye twitches- I AM NOT CRAZY!!! –pulls out one of Imai's baka guns and aims it at Hyuuga-

Mikan: -sweatdrop-

Yuu: -panics- Y-yumi-senpai please c-calm down…

Yumi: NEVER!!!! –Starts shooting at Hyuuga-

Natsume: -dodges every single one-

Yumi: I hate you… -.-

Natsume: Tch…

-Hotaru walks in-

Hotaru: Oi! You owe me 200 rabbits for using my baka gun!

Yumi: Hmmm…I'll pay you 200,000 rabbits if you let me use it for the rest of the chapter.

Hotaru: -money signs in eyes- sure…-takes and counts money-

Yumi: Whoot! While I'm trying to shoot Hyuuga here's Ruka-pyon with the disclaimer! =D

Ruka: -sighs and holds up sign-

**Yumi does NOT own Gakuen Alice, it belongs to its rightful owner ****Tachibana Higuchi****!! **

**OR**

**Any songs characters used!**

Mikan: Enjoy the Story! ^^ -waves-

Yumi: **No Flames PLEASE! ^^' Oh! And I like to thank the following!:For reviewing, subscribing, adding to fave story/authors! ^^**

**_dominiqueanne, kikyorules10, Ichigo325, crybaby94, Alwaysbtheir, dragon-blazer, allycat2090, JustTheNight, shaggy99 and torn heart of the meadow! Thank you guys! You rock! ^^  
_**

Yumi: Oh umm...and I made a mistake in chapter 1...because of Ruka being able to drive..and stuff...i was suppose to make the girls 15 and the boys 16 ^_^''' ehehehehehehe...soo..umm yeah..sorry about that!! -bows down-

Boys-16

Girls-15 ^_^''

**Previously on Welcome To My Life:**

_They both stood there. Yuu was the first to break from his trance. "I wonder what happened. And why her Okaa-san suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her." Ruka furrowed his eyes. He did not like this. Not one bit. "Come on Tobita." They both walked up towards the house. The duo peered through the window. Which made Iinchou gasp in horror. And made Ruka so mad. He was definitely pissed off now...._

**Chapter 2: Secrets&Friendships?  
**

Iinchou and Ruka stood there. Iinchou..let's just say was very VERY shocked and his eyes were wide as saucers ( O.O ). Ruka..was VERY pissed off. He clenched his fist. "Come on Tobita.." He started walking towards the front door. Iinchou finally snapped out of his very shocked faze. "Chotto matte Ruka-kun!" He ran up to catch Ruka. "Where are you going??" He started to panic. Why? was VERY pissed off. fist was clenched. color of his sapphires eyes were dark as indigo. And lastly they saw something very horrible. "Ruka-kun don't do anything hasty!" Iinchou was trying to get Ruka to calm down. But Ruka just kept walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: What the heck was that...???

Yumi: !

Natsume: Stupid...

Yumi: T.T Don't insult my similes or comparisons!!

Natsume: -raises eyebrow-

Yumi: T.T your rudeness is making me very depressed....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Mikan**

Mikan was holding onto her cheek and trying to fight back tears that were threatening to come out. Her parents just stood there. Just watching her. Her mother narrowed her eyes. "Nani? Are you just going to cry again. I'm telling you right now missy. Crying won't help you at all." just smirked. "You just as dumb as you grandfather. Always smiling, laughing and tripping all over the place. You're just a worthless piece of crap! You should be thankful that we even let you live here." They both started chuckling.

Mikan began to feel her knees weakening and soon fell on the ground. Her father smirked. "You really are weak, aren't you?" He walked over to Mikan. She looked up and started to back up. He was getting closer, and pulled out a pocketknife. Mikan's eyes widen. She started to panic and look around for something to shield herself with. grabbed onto Mikan's hair. "Hmmm…such lovely soft hair…you must spend a long time to brush and shampoo –grins-..I wonder what you look like with short hair…" Mikan's eyes widen even more. (Yumi: Is that even possible?? Iinchou: -sweatdrops-) She closed her eyes and felt like a sword went through her hair. She opened her eyes and saw half of her hair on the floor. More tears started to come out. (Yumi: Hmm..okay so imagine Sakura after she cut hair. But only with Chestnut colored hair! ^^)

**BAM!!!**

Everybody looked over towards the door. "MIKAN-CHAN!" Iinchou came running up. "Are you alright?!?!" He was panting. She slowly nodded. (Yumi: liar! Mikan:-sweatdrop-) She looked over. There she saw Ruka. Who was looking quite pissed. He walked over to Mikan, passing right by her parents. His eyes softened. He offered his hand. She took it and stood up. was the first to break out of his trance. "N-Nani!? Who the hell are you kids?!?" Ruka glared at him. Iinchou gulped. This wasn't going to end well. Ruka stopped glaring at Mikan's father and turned to Iinchou. "Tobita, will you go get Sakura-san's belongings?" "H-hai!" He left the room. Then it was 's turn. "What do you think your doing?! You can't just come barging into people's houses!!"

Ruka glared at them both. "Where here to take Sakura-san, and you just go hitting your child like that." He said oh so very icily. Even though Ruka didn't have a crush or like-like Mikan. He looked at her like a sister. Even if Natsume bully's her and is very rude to her. Iinchou came back with two suitcases. "They were already packed…" Ruka smiled and nodded at Iinchou. "Come on, we should head back before it gets dark." They started walking. Mikan just followed them silently. took a step forward. "O-oi! You can't just take her like that!" Ruka stopped walking and turned around. "You'll be hearing about this later from my father." They both flinched. "W-who's your father?!" Ruka smirked. (Yumi: O.o who would of thought Ruka would smirk??) "My name is Ruka, Ruka Nogi, Son of one of the world's best lawyer and world's top fashion designer. Their eyes widen. "N-Nogi??" "I'd love to stay and chat, but it's best if we leave now.

With that they took their leave and walked to Ruka's car. (Yumi: Which by the way is a very nice and expensive convertible)

Iinchou opened the trunk and put the two suitcases in. Then shut it and went to the front and open the door for Mikan. Ruka ushered Mikan go in. She nodded and climbed in the convertible. Ruka and Iinchou climbed in the car. Ruka turned on the ignition and started driving.

** Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight**

Ruka look at his rear view mirror. Mikan was looking out the window at all trees. Ruka sighed and look back to the road. Iinchou looked at Ruka with a worried expression, then looked into the rear view mirror and looked at Mikan. He frowned. She seem so sad, and empty. Then Iinchou looked out the window as well. While driving, Ruka was deep in thought. 'How did I not know this?! I should of figured it out earlier! No wonder why she always looked in pain and sorrow. And why she always long t-shirt and pants! I'm so stupid!' He sighed.

** I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

**10 minutes laters**

They arrived at a BIG house. With huge gates! Mikan's eyes widen in shock. 'N-no way!' She shook her head. "T-this is where you live Nogi-san??" Ruka chuckled lightly. "Yes, Sakura-san, this is where I live in, and please just call me Ruka." Mikan smiled and nodded. "And you don't have to call me 'Sakura-san', you can just call me Mikan! And that goes for you to Iinchou!" The three nodded. "RUUU-CHAN!!" Ruka flinched at that name. Mikan giggled softly. " Ru-chan?? -giggles- what a cute name! -giggles-" Iinchou smiled a little and adjusted his glasses. The trio turned around and saw a lady probably in early 30's. "Ru-chan! There you are!" She came up and hugged her son. "Oh hello Tobita!" She turned to Mikan. Mikan gave a nervous smile and waved shyly. "Oh? Who's this Ru-chan??" Ruka smiled at his mom. "Okaa-san, this is Mikan Sakura, she'll be staying here for awhile. -whispers- I'll tell you and Otou-san later" nodded and smiled at Mikan. "What a cute little girl -hugs- Your so cute! How come I've never met you before?!?" Iinchou and Ruka sweatdrop.

** For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

Ruka sighed and spoke up. "Okaa-san...you might want to let her go, before you squeeze her to death." "Ops! -lets go of Mikan- sorry darling, I got carried away!" Mikan smiled. "It's alright. -bows- It's a pleasure to meet you ." Her eyes softened. "It's a please to meet you to Mikan-chan, but just call me Aunty! 'Kay!?" Mikan smiled and nodded. Ureiiyu (pronounced ooh-ray-ooh)( Yumi: ^^ my friend, ShariBerry, came up with it! =D thankies!) clasped her hands together. "Well?! Shall we go in? We don't want to catch a cold? Now do we??" The three nodded. Iinchou and Ruka got the suitcase out of the trunk and followed Ureiiyu to the house. The double door opens to reveal a huge house in it. Mikan stepped inside and looked around in awe. Ruka and Iinchou chuckled lightly and Ureiiyu giggled softly at Mikan's action. That brought Mikan out of her trance. She blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Gomen...I just haven't seen a house this big in my whole life. Ureiiyu giggled again. "It's alright!"

** 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

"Why don't I show you to your room, while Ru-chan and Tobita talks to Makori (**A/N:** He's Ruka's dad! ^^ ShariBerry came up with the name! You rock! ^^)Mikan nodded and followed Ureiiyu upstairs. Then Makori walked in. "Son? You said you wanted to speak with me about something very important??" Both Ruka's and Iinchou's face turned very serious. Ruka nodded. "Very well, come into my offices" Iinchou and Ruka walked into 's office and he shut the door.

** You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**

**With Mikan&Ureiiyu**

Ureiiyu and Mikan were walking through the halls. Mikan was oddly quiet, she didn't know what to say. 'What should I say.....?? It's kinda awkward, but..she seems really nice...Ruka is really lucky to have parents like that. Hmm..I wonder what Iinchou's parent's are like?? Come on Mikan! Try and start a conversation!' Mikan took a breath and was about to speak but was cut off by Ureiiyu. "Here we are! Your room!" They stopped in front double doors. She turned the knob which opened to a huge room!

** Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

It a plasma screen t.v, a queen size bed with pink and dark pink pillows,sheets. Also a walk in closet, which already had some clothing in it. And it also had a balcony if you were to go outside. Mikan just stood there in total and complete shock. "U-ureiiyu-san, I can't possibly take this room! It's to much! I'm just a guest!" Ureiiyu just smiled at Mikan. "It's alright Mikan-chan! It's no problem at all!-giggles softly and looks at room- It will be like having an a daughter! We can go shopping tomorrow! A girls night out! What do you say??" She looks back at Mikan and smiles. Mikan smiles back and nods her head. "Alright then! Tomorrows...around...let's say...1'O clock???" "That sounds fine to me!" "Good! I'll let you unpack and get some rest! Dinner will be served in about an hour!" Ureiiyu walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Mikan smiled to herself and looked at the room. Then Mikan heard a knock from the door. Ureiiyu stuck her head in, she had a concerned look on her face."Oh I almost forgot! Make sure to take care of that bruise on your face. There's a first aid kit in the bathroom!" She smiled at her and closed the door again.

** And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

**Mikan's POV**

Wow...I can't believe this is my room. It's so big! I giggled to myself. I better unpack before dinner. I put all of what was left of my clothes in the closet. The closet was almost as big as the bathroom! After about 20 minutes, I was finish unpacking. I plopped on my bed and looked around and smiled to myself.

**End Of Mikan's POV **

** Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know**

**With Ruka and Iinchou**

They were discussing on what they saw. Ruka was still mad about the whole incident and was blaming himself. While Iinchou was trying to calm down Ruka. Makori sighed and put down some papers. "I see...I'll see what I can do...-smiles- don't blame yourself son...it's not your fault..you wouldn't have known what was going on..unless she talked about it.." "Yeah...but i'm still so freaking mad!" Ruka sunk in his chair. Iinchou sighed. At least he was starting to calm down a bit. Then a knock was heard from the door. "Come in" And stepped in was Ureiiyu. Ruka smiled to his mom. "So how is she liking her new room so far?" "She was a little bit shock at first....-smiles- but I'll think she'll get use to it." The boys smiled and nodded their heads. "So what have you boys been up to??" "We've been discussing what happened at Mikan's house.." Ureiiyu nodded. "Souka.." She clasps her hands together. "Well? Shall we go have dinner now?" "Sure!" The three got up and walked out of the office. "Ah! Mikan-chan! Right on time, I was just about to call you down."

** When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**

Mikan nodded and smiled. "Hi Ruka,Iinchou,Nogi-san!" The three greeted her back. "Now let's go have some dinner!" Ureiiyu led them to the diner.

** 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more **

Mikan- Is wearing a long white shirt with a panda bear in the middle, with tan cargo Capri's . Her hair was down with a small half pony tail.

Ruka-Wearing a dark blue t-shirt with shorts. His hair was messy, but it looked nice.

Iinchou- Wearing a sweater vest with some nice clean neat pants, his hair was nice, and washed his glasses or cleaned them off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: -raises eyebrow-

Yumi: Don'.. -narrows eyes-

Natsume: You do suck at clothes description and the other crap.

Yumi: Did I not make it clear enough for you?! To not saying anything?!?!

Natsume:-ignores-

Yumi: -drops down anime style- I hate you Hyuuga... T.T -goes to emo corner-

Ruka: -sweatdrop- Err...back to the story-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always**

They all sat down. The maids and butlers came in with the dinner. They had turkey,crab with butter, Cesar salad, some sushi, and more variety of foods. (Yumi: I'm kinda lazy...xD) They all sat in silence for awhile. Well until broke it. "So how it school going for you guys??" Mikan stiffened and her throat became dry. (**A/N:** Remember Ureiiyu or Makori doesn't know what's going on at school. Only at her house.) Iinchou looked at Mikan and Ruka worriedly. Then Ruka put of what a seems like a convincing smile. "It's great! Every thing's been going fine. We're going to be starting a project soon!" Then looked at Mikan. Who mouthed 'thank you' in return. Ruka nodded and Iinchou sighed in relief. Makori and Ureiiyu smiled and nodded. Then they all proceeded in eating dinner. Starting a few conversations once awhile.

**After Dinner**

After dinner Iinchou left. Ruka and Mikan proceeded to their rooms to work on homework. They walked upstairs. "Arigatou Ruka, for everything." Ruka smiled in return. "No problem Mikan. It was no trouble at all, hey why don't we eat lunch together tomorrow, you, me and Tobita" Mikan frowned a bit. "Are you sure?? What about your other friends and Natsume??" It was Ruka's turn to frown, but then smiled. "I don't mind, and they shouldn't be mad at me because I want to sit with someone else for once." (Yumi: "Whoot! You tell 'em Ruka-pyon!" Ruka: -blushes- Err...thanks...I think...") Mikan smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'll see ya in the mornin! Night!" She waved and went into her own room. Ruka waved and went to his room.

**With Ruka**

Ruka was in his room doing his homework and listening to music. But he wasn't so focused on his homework. He was more in deep in thought with another problem. Ruka sighed. 'Tomorrow I am DEFINITELY going to protect Mikan...and talk to Natsume.' He then turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: "..."

Yumi: What is it now??

Natsume: I've barely been in the stupid chapter....crazy author...

Yumi: -glares- Don't start with me Hyuuga! I'm still mad at you!!

Natsume: "..."

Yumi: T.T Now shut up so I can finish the chapter. People would like to read it sometime soon!!

Natsume: -raises eyebrow- Why would anybody want to read your story??

Yumi: T.T I've had people review/add as favorite author, story and subscribe!

Natsume: And...how many people reviewed???

Yumi:...........6.........but they are nice people..they reviewed!

Natsume: loser...

Yumi: T.T -goes back to emo corner-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Mikan**

Mikan was getting dressed and ready for school. 'I have a very weird feeling about today. She walked into her bathroom brushed her teeth and fixed her hair in a low ponytail. She was wearing a light pink long sleeve with a heart in the middle and wore a white vest with it. Mikan then walked out of her room and went downstairs for breakfeast.

When she got down Ruka and his parents were already eating breakfeast. Ureiiyu looked over and saw Mikan came in. She smiled. "Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Ruka and Makori smiled and greeted her as well. "Ohayo Mikan/Sakura-san" Mikan smiled to them and sat down to eat. "Ohayo!" Then a butler came in with breakfeast. Scrambled eggs,bacon,French toast and waffles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi:.................

Mikan:What's wrong Yumi-senpai??

Yumi: I made myself hungry.....toast and waffles sound good....

Ruka: -sweatdrop-

Natsume: Idiot.....

Yumi: T.T don't blame my stupidity...blame my stomach!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arigatou!" The butler smiled and bowed. 'Such a polite little girl.' Ureiiyu wiped her mouth with a napkin and set it back down on the table. "So did you sleep well Mikan-chan??? You didn't have any sleep problems??" Mikan shook her head smiled. "No,No I slept pretty peacefully, better then I use to!" "That's good to hear!" Makori looked at his watch. "Ruka, Sakura-san..you should probably head off to school now..and plus you got to pick up Tobita-san" Ruka nodded and stood up. Mikan followed suite and bowed. "Thank you so much again! The meal was delicious!" "No problem" Then Ruka and Mikan grabbed their school bags and walked out.

Mikan started walking towards the gate. But then Ruka called out to her. "Sakura-san?? Where are you going??" Mikan turned around and titled her head. "I'm going to school..." Ruka chuckled. "You don't have to walk, we can always take the limo." Mikan made an 'O' face and nodded. They walked to the limo and climbed in. The limo driver turned around. "Where to Nogi-san??" "Tobita's house please, James-san" James nodded and drove off. "Mikan do you want to listen to music??" "Sure!" "What station??" "Ummm...anything is fine!" Ruka turned on to 107.5 KISS F.m.

** You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know**

"Ohh! I love this song!" Mikan started to sing along. Ruka chuckled at her childish actions. He then took out 'Twilight' and started to read it. Mikan looked over and saw the book. "You like twilight to?!?" Ruka sweatdrop. "Ummm...sorta.." "Me to! It's a really good book!" Ruka smiled a bit and went back to his book. While Mikan started to sing along again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: Why Twilight????

Yumi: HEY!! Twilight is a very VERY good book! =D It's is very A-m-a-z-i-n-g! Ask any of my friends! They'll agree!

Natsume: Whatever.....-walks away- Just get back to your idiotic story...crazy...

Yumi: It is not idiotic!!.......................AND I'M NOT CRAZY!!! Gr........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly**

**10 Minutes Later**

The finally reached Iinchou's house. Jame's honked the limos horn. They only had to wait a few seconds for Iinchou to come out. He smiled and greeted them all. "Ohayo Ruka-kun! Mikan-chan! James-san!" Mikan smiled back. "Ohayo Iinchou!" "Ohayo Tobita/Tobita-san!" He climbed in. And the drove off to school.

** I should know  
That you're no good for me**

"So how are you this morning Mikan-chan??" "Mmm. I'm good! How about you??" "Good as well." The trio chatted the rest of the ride to school. Iinchou and Ruka got to know Mikan a little bit better.

**At School**

Iinchou,Mikan and Ruka finally arrived at the school. All the kids were gathering around to see Ruka and Iinchou. But when they stepped out. Everybody gasped and fangirls were gasping AND fainting. Why you may ask? After the two stepped out Mikan came out. When she stepped out. And became very nervous with all the stares she was getting. She could feel all the fangirls glaring daggers at her. Mikan gulped. Iinchou and Ruka could feel Mikan's nervousness. Ruka gave her a small nudge to signal her to start walking and it's okay. The trio walked to class.

** Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

Once they arrived at class they all took their seats. Mikan sat down with Anna and Nonoko. While Ruka and Iinchou sat down with Natsume. But were still watching over Mikan. (**A/N: **Oh by the way!! Natsume and his gang never found out that Ruka, Iinchou went to school with Mikan!)

The bell rung and class started. The teacher was Narumi. So Mikan didn't have to worry to much. During class Nonoko text Mikan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nonoko: Y did you walk to school with Ruka-kun and Iinchou??? O.o  
**

**_Mikan gulped. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret. And she a bad liar. So she had no choice._**

**Mikan: ....I live with Ruka and his parents now....**

**Nonoko: O.O R u serious??**

**Mikan: Yup......O.o'**

**Nonoko: How come???**

**_Mikan bit her her lip. She couldn't tell them what happened at her house. It would make them even more worried then before.._**

**Mikan: I'll tell u l&ter...^^'**

**Nonoko: K! :]**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring**

Mikan put her cellphone away and listened to Narumi's lecture for the next 60 minutes. Some kids were falling asleep. While other's listened to their I-pods or text. Or some didn't care at all and COMPLETELY ignored the entire lecture. Who? You guessed it right! Natsume and his gang. Well...except for Ruka and Iinchou who actually listened. Because it had something to do with their projects there going to start.

**60 Minutes later....**

The lunch bell finally rang. All the students stood up. Before they all got away Narumi spoke. "We'll continue this later! Enjoy your lunch break! Adieu!~" All the kids shuffled out of the classroom. While Mikan was walking to the cafeteria. She felt a hand touched her shoulder. She stiffened. 'Please don't let it be them...' She slowly turned around and was relieved to find out it was only Ruka and Iinchou. "Did we agree that we were going to eat lunch together today??" Ruka raised his eyebrow. O_O Mikan then laughed nervously while rubbing her head. "Ops! I guess I sorta forgot about that!" Both of them dropped down anime-style and sweatdrop.

** I should know that  
You're not gonna change!**

They both got up. Iinchou dusted himself. "It's alright Mikan-chan! Why don't we go get some lunch now???" "Sure/Okay!" The trio walked together to the cafeteria. They were getting weird looks. While fangirls were practically death glaring Mikan. (Yumi: poor Mikan-chan!! T.T) Mikan tried to ignore the glares she was getting. They finally got to the lunch line and got their lunch tables. Instead of sitting with Natsume and the gang. Iinchou and Ruka sat with Mikan and at a different table. From the far side, Natsume wasn't to happy with his best friend and group member with Mikan. While on the other side. Luna wasn't happy either, they got up and walked over to where the trio was seating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi: Mikan-chan.....gomenasai.....

Mikan: W-what's going to happen!!?? -panics-

Yumi: -sweatdrop- You'll have to read on to find out. *sniff* *sniff* -cries waterfall- I feel terrible that i'm going to type this up!!

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Hotaru: -puts baka gun away- Just get on with it....

Yumi: *sniff* Okay... T.T Please don't hate me for the next few parts!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

Luna and her group reached Mikan's table. The three looked up to see Luna and her so-called-followers. Ruka narrowed his eyes. And Iinchou had a very bad feeling. Luna put on what she thought was a cute smile and spoke in a flirting voice. (Yumi: -almost gags- that is very disturbing...-shivers- the song "U.G.L.Y" suits Luna perfectly X3) "Hi Ruka-kun!" The two boys shivered. 'Creepy...' they both thought. But the next thing got Ruka mad. "Why don't you ditch the ugly girl and come sit with me!" She batted her eyelashes. (Yumi: Somebody gag me! That's wrong man...it's wrong on so many levels!!) Mikan flinched and looked down towards her food. Ruka just ignored Luna and kept talking with Mikan and Iinchou. Luna wasn't so happy with Ruka talking with Mikan. She tried again. But still no response. Iinchou was getting nervous again. Luna was boiling with anger. Mikan could feel Luna getting mad.

** Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**

** You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**

Mikan stood up. But before she could take a step. Luna called out to her. "Hey ugly!" Mikan turned around to only to be meeted by a slap and a milkshake poured on her. The cafeteria broke into a laughing. Luna had a proud and victorious smiled plastered on her face. Iinchou gasped and looked towards Natsume and the gang. To only find Natsume chuckling and the rest laughing their heads off. Mikan could feel tears going down her face. She ran towards the exit to hear crude re-marks about her. Kids were laughing and pointing at her. "Hahahahahaha!! What a loser!" "Serves her right!" "Now she knows her place!" More and more tears were streaming down her face. She ran towards to the bathroom. Where she broke down crying.

** Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

The kids were all still laughing at Mikan. Well at least until they heard hands slam on the table. The cafeteria went silent. Ruka was standing up,hands on the table and his sapphires darkening again. Luna blinked and looked at Ruka. "Ruka-kun..?? What's the matter??" Ruka stayed silent. Natsume went over towards Ruka and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ruka?-" Ruka slapped Natsume's hand away and glared. Everybody gasped. Natsume took a step back. "Why did you do that??" Natsume stared at Ruka. Ruka finally spoke. "why...?Why???? WHY???!!! You ask ME why?! What the hell is wrong with you?!? She was just slapped and embarrassed! And all you can think about what's wrong with me?!?" Natsume was taken back with what Ruka said. "I always put up with you pushing her around....but...but this time you guys went TO FAR!" Ruka glared at them harder. "I thought we'd always be best friends Natsume...but...after all this....I don't want to see or talk to you guys EVER AGAIN!!" Ruka stormed out of the cafeteria and Iinchou trailed behind. Leaving a stunned group of students. Natsume stood there with his eyes hidden by his bangs. Ruka went out in search of Mikan.

Mikan managed to clean off some of the milkshake. She was outside by a Sakura Tree still crying. She had her face buried in her hands.

"Mikan...."

Mikan looked up and gasped. O_O

And Cliffhanger!!!

Yumi:So how was it??? ^^

Mikan: How come i got slapped??

Yumi: Gomen Mikan-chan!! -cries waterfall-

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Hotaru: I wasn't in this chapter...

Yumi: Don't worry! You'll be in the next chapter fore SURE! Promise!

Iinchou: -sweatdrop- Err...okay....Remember to Review please!! And no flames please!!

Everybody: Bye!! -waves- (well except for you-know-who's! ;D)

Yumi: ^^ bye-bye!! -waves- Natsume....say goodbye for once! For crying out loud!!

Natsume: -Ignores-

Yumi: T.T' forget it...


	3. An old friend's arrival

Chapter 3!

Returns&Confusions!

Yumi: Sweet! Chappie 3! :] I'm so happy!!

Mikan: Ne, ne Yumi-senpai?! Who was the person who said my name?? =D

Yumi: S-E-C-R-E-T! ;D

Mikan: Aw!

**BAKABAKABAKA!**

Yumi: -sweatdrop- Imai-san...

Mikan: H-hotaru!! -cries animefalls-

Hotaru: -points baka gun at Yumi- I WILL be in this chapter right???

Yumi: H-hai Imai-san! -backs away-

-Natsume walks in with Ruka-

Yumi: -glares at Natsume- You better not be here to insult my story again Hyuuga!!

Ruka: -sweatdrop-

-Koko pops out of nowhere-

Koko: Actually he came here to see a 'certain' person.

Natsume: -glares at Koko with 'if-you-tell-anybody-i'll-roast-you-

Koko,Ruka&Yumi: -sweatdrop-

Mikan: Eh?! Who is it?! -looks around- Who?!WHO?!

Yumi: -sweatdrops- Mikan be lucky that your cute...

Mikan: -tilts her head innocently- Eh?

Yumi: -stares at Mikan- .........................KAWAII!!!! -glomps Mikan- To cute!!

Koko: -sweatdrops- Yumi-senpai...you might want to let go of Sakura before you choke her....

Yumi: O_O' -lets go- Ehehehehe..gomen Mikan-chan...-scratches the back of my head-

Mikan: It's alright Yumi-senpai ^^

Natsume: Tch...just get on with your idiotic story...

Yumi: -glares at Hyuuga- I'd better watch yourself _Hyuuga-kun..._I might make Mikan-chan end up with someone else...

Natsume: "..."

Yumi: -grins- 'Hehehehehe gotcha!' Koko! Disclaimer please!!

Koko: "Yumi-senpai does NOT own Gakuen Alice, it's characters or any songs used!"

Yumi: Arigatou Koko!! ^^

Mikan: -waves- Enjoy the chapter!! ^^

Natsume: tch...polka-dots...

Mikan: NATSUUUUME NO HENTAI!!!! -chases after him-

Yumi: -sweatdrop- ^^'' Enjoy the story....

* * *

**Previously on Welcome To My Life:**

_Mikan managed to clean off some of the milkshake. She was outside by a Sakura Tree still crying. She had her face buried in her hands._

_"Mikan...."_

_Mikan looked up and gasped._

**Chapter 3: Returns&Confusion**

Ruka and Iinchou were wandering around the school grounds searching for Mikan. "Mikan/Mikan-chan!" Iinchou sighed. "Poor Mikan-chan....I hope she's okay..." Ruka just kept quiet and continued to walk. Iinchou ran up to Ruka. "Ne Ruka-kun?? Did..did you really mean those things you said to Natsume..?? I'm mean he's your best friend-" "Ex-best friend Tobita... I..I don't want anything to do with them anymore..not after all this..demo..you stay by mine and Mikan's side right Tobita??" Ruka gave Iinchou a small smiled. Iinchou smiled back. "Yeah..I'll be there by your guys side..." Ruka nodded. And the two continued their search for Mikan.

**With Mikan ^^'**

Mikan and looked up to see who had said her name. When she looked up and gasped. 'Is this a dream?!' Mikan gulped and slowly stood up. "H-hotaru!? I-is that really you??!" Mikan's eye's were wide as saucers. There stood in front of Mikan stood. Her childhood friend. Hotaru Imai. Hotaru gave a small smile and nodded. Mikan felt tears running down her face again.

Hotaru opened up her arms and ushered Mikan. Mikan launched towards Hotaru. Hotaru sighed. "Baka...didn't i tell you look 30x uglier when you cry??" "G-gomen Hotaru..it's just that I missed you!" Hotaru patted Mikan's back. They sat there for awhile. Mikan wiped her tears away and smiled. "When did you arrive back??" "I arrived back an hour ago" Mikan nodded her head.

"Mikan/Mikan-chan!"

Mikan looked over and saw Ruka,Iinchou,Anna and Nonoko running towards them. Anna spoke up first. "Mikan-chan are you alright?!" Then Nonoko spoke up. "We heard about what she did you to!" They both had concern and worry in the eyes. Mikan smiled. "It's okay, i'm better now" The two looked at each other confused. "Eh??" "Anna,Nonoko, long time no see." The two looked past Mikan. Their eyes widen. "Hotaru-chan??!!" They both hugged her! "Were so glad to see you!" Hotaru made a small smile. Nonoko clasped her hands together. "Now were all back together again!" They all nodded.

"Mikan!"

They turned around to see Ruka and Iinchou running towards them. "Ruka! Iinchou!" The two boys caught up and were panting. "Mikan-chan are you alright?!" Mikan smiled and nodded. "I'm alright! Thanks though!" Ruka nodded and smiled. "That's great Mikan..." His attention turned towards the raven-haired girl. He blushed slightly. Luckily no one notice. Well..except for two girls with pink and blue hair. "Umm...so who's you friend..??" Mikan smiled. "Ruka, Iinchou, this is my best friend, the one who went away for a long time. Hotaru Imai, Hotaru, this is Ruka -points to him- and that is Iinchou or Yuu Tobita -points to Iinchou. He's our class representative!" Hotaru nodded. "Nice to meet you..." Iinchou held out his hand and Hotaru accepted. "Pleasure to meet you Imai-san!" Ruka gulped, he was still blushing. He stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Imai" Hotaru nodded. "Same."

Nonoko and Anna giggled to themselves. Then Mikan spoke up. "Why don't we head back now??" The group nodded and started walkign back. Except for Ruka who was in deep thought. 'Why the heck was I blushing?! Gah!" "Ruka! You coming or not?!" Ruka snapped out his thoughts. "Yeah i'm coming!" He ran up to catch up with the others.

**Inside the Classroom**

It was oddly quiet. Everybody was still a little bit shocked at what happened at lunch. The final bell rung and in came Narumi with a pink shirt that says 'REAL men wear pink' and jeans. Everybody sweatdrop at their teachers weirdness.

* * *

Yumi: He's not weird!! He's just misunderstood!!! Gr...

Natsume: Just get back to the story crazy....

Yumi: T.T fine...

* * *

"Okay minna! Today is the day I finally give you your projects!" Everybody groaned. "And also I like to let you meet our new classmate! Hotaru Imai! Why don't you introduce yourself Hotaru-chan??" "Hn" Everybody sweatdrop. Well except for Mikan, Nonoko and Anna, there use to her attitude by now. Ruka was in the back sweatdrop. 'I fell in love with a weird girl'

* * *

Yumi: Oh!Oh! Hotaru and Ruka!-

**Baka!Baka!Baka!**

Hotaru: Urusai Baka! -puts baka gun away-

Yumi: Fine....

Mikan: Poor Yumi-senpai....-sweatdrop-

* * *

"Why don't you go sit down next to Yuu-kun..." Hotaru walked towards her sit. Which Yuu greeted her. Narumi clasped his hands. "Okay! Now for the partners!" Narumi pulled out a clipboard and a piece of chalk. While Luna was boasting about how SHE was going to be paired up with Natsume or Ruka. "Well I am the leader of the N&R Fan club! It's only right!" She flipped her hair. Natsume and Ruka shivered at the thought of being partners with her. "Okay so..."

"Koko-kun and Anna-chan!" (Koko was grinning and high-fiving his friends, while Anna's eye's were wide as Saucer)

"Nonoko-chan and Yuu-kun!" (Nonoko and Iinchou weren't worrying at all)

"Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun!" (Ruka was happy on the inside although he didn't say anything outside, while Hotaru..Hotaru was just emotionless as usually -sweatdrop-)

"Mochu-kun..oh dear I don't have a partner-" "Narumi-sensei! Excuse me for the interruption! But you have another new student!" Everybody started whispering again. 'Another new student?' 'I hope she/he is cute!' 'I Wonder who it is??' Narumi nodded. "Send them in!" In walked a girl with short green what looked sorta seaweed hair( Yumi: Mmmm...IDRK!! -sweatdrop- I'm trying T.T)

"Why don't you introduce yourself." The girl nodded. "The name is Sumire Shouda, 15." Mikan gasped and stood up. "Permy!" Sumire twitched. "W-who said that?! The only one who ever called me that was..." She looked over. "Mikan?!" Mikan ran up to Sumire and hugged. "No long, no time see!" "Sumire-chan!" She looked over and saw pink and blue hair. "Anna? Nonoko?" They both nodded their heads. "Good to see you guys" "Hn" -sweatdrop- "Nice to see you to Imai-san.." Narumi smiled. "Well this is nice! It seems you know some people here already! Why don't you sit next you Anna?" Sumire nodded and sat down.

"Mochu-kun your partner will be Sumire-chan!" "Nani? Why do i get Permy for my partner??" Sumire twitched. "Hey baldy! Nobody calls me that but my friends! You got that!" "Why you-" "Enough...-sighs okay who's next..."

"Ah I know! Mikan-chan's partner will be..." 'I hope it's Permy!' "Will be Natsume-kun!" The room went dead silent. All the Natsume fangirls gasped and fainted, well except for Luna. Who just had her jaw dropped. "What?! Why does that slut get to be Natsume-kun's partner!" "Well Luna-chan...is Kaoru-kun" Everybody burst out laughing. Kaoru is known to be the nerdiest at Gakuen Middle School. (A/N: No offense!!! O_O')

Nastume chuckled a bit. At least it was better then being stuck with the queen slut, plus it give him sometime to torture Mikan and he wouldn't have to do a whole lot of work. Since she is the best at projects. After Narumi was done with the names it was time to tell what the students were doing.

* * *

**Anna&Koko: Looking at different places and the different cultures.**

**Nonoko&Yuu: History of the Greeks**

**Hotaru&Ruka: Animals and the their habitats  
**

**Mikan&Natsume: Plants and the differences**

**(A/N: I don't know..^^'' I just picked random stuff.)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Great...I'm stuck with Hyuuga. -sigh- Why couldn't I have a different partner. I'm sure he'll use this time to tease and pick on me. Maybe I could just do all the work by myself and then just say Natsume helped?? Wait. No, Narumi-sensei will probably ask Hyuuga questions to see it he actually helped. Why! Why of all the people I just had to be paired with him!!! I accidentally hit my head against my desk. "Ouch!" I rub my head.

**End of Mikan's POV**

"Oh yes! Before we continue! I would like you all to sit next to you project partner!" Mikan's eye's widen. No! "N-nani?!" "Mhm! I thought it be a good idea! So you can plan it out! Now go on! Switch seats!" Mikan sighed and stood up and started walking towards the back table. She passed by Ruka who whispered. "Good luck" Mikan looked over and saw Natsume smirking. Oh how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She lowered her head and sat down. Natsume smirked widen. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. Natsume leaned back and kicked the back of Mikan's chair. She glared at him and continue to listen to Narumi-sensei. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

**After School**

The bell rung. And Mikan was packing her things. Then Hotaru,Nonoko,Sumire and Anna walked up. "Mikan-chan where going home now. Is that okay?" Mikan smiled and nodded. "I'll see you guys tommorow!" "Ja/Ja!" Mikan finished packing her things, picked up her bag and walked out the door. She was walking down the hallway when she saw Natsume and Ruka talking.

'Huh?? Why are Ruka and Hyuuga talking???' The two finished talking and shook hands, and Natsume left. "Mikan can you come out now" Mikan shyly got up. "How did you know I was here??" "I saw you walking by the corner earlier and crouch down by the trashcan." He chuckled lightly. "What were you and Hyuuga talking about??" Ruka gave a small smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing important, we should proabably head home. Mikan nodded and the two walked out of the school.

Two weeks past since Narumi gave out the projects. The groups were all doing great. Hotaru comes over to Ruka's house to work on their project. Mikan was happy since she was able to see Hotaru, and be able to tell her why she was living at Ruka's house.

_Flashback_

_Hotaru was walking up the stairs of Ruka's house. She patted her bag which had a report she's been working on, her book, some snacks, and of course her CAMERA. 'Hehehehehe, maybe i'll be able to get some dirt on Nogi' She rang the doorbell. Waiting for Ruka to open the door. But instead of him answering the door it was Mikan! Hotaru was shocked and curious as to why ehr best friend was here. Mikan of course was happy to see her bestfriend. _

_"Hotaaruuuuuuuuuu!" Hotaru stepped out of the way and Mikan fell flat on her face. Then Ruka came out. "What's going on?? Mikan you alright??" He hepled Mikan up. "Ya! I was just excited to see Hotaru here!" 'Imai?' He looked over and saw her. He could feel heat rushing up on his face._

_Hotaru- Sleeveless shirt with a hood, a black skirt that goes about an inch above her knees with designs on it. And her hair was in a low short ponytail. She was wearing purple converses.  
_

_Mikan- A long sleeve shirt with a hood, and pink cherry blossoms design on it, she was wearing tan cargo pants, with pink converses._

_Ruka- Ruka was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange sleeveless sweater, his hair was messy, but still looked good, and was wearing orange converses._

* * *

Nastume: You have an obsession with converses...

Yumi: No i don't!! it's just all i could think of -sniff-

Natsume: -rolls eyes- Riiight....

Yumi: Don't roll your eyes at me!!!

Natsume: whatever....-walks off-

Yumi: Hey! Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet Hyuuga!! Hey!- never mind....T.T back to the story -sniff-

* * *

_'Kawaii' Ruka thought as he looked at Hotaru. "Oi Nogi, you gonna stare at me all day or we gonna work on our project?" Ruka blushed harder, he got caught. "U-um yeah!" "Good, and while were doing that, Mikan can explain why she's here" Hotaru said while looking at Mikan at the corner of her eye. Mikan smiled and nodded. "Hai!" So the trio went back inside and explained what's been going on. And trust me. Hotaru was P-I-S-S-E-D. She didn't like that somebody was hurting Mikan and making her cry. Nobody and i mean NOBODY is aloud to do that except her. There was only one word that could describe what these people were going to meet._

_Hell_

_End of Flashback._

Over the two weeks, Ruka became more relaxed around Hotaru, and learned a little bit about her and Mikan's friendship. Although her could hardly believe these two were best friends. Mikan and Ruka also got close. Like brother and sister. Mikan,Hotaru,Anna, Nonoko,Sumire, Ruka and Yuu would hang out every weekend. They would watch movies, play games. Although after a little bit, they added one more group member. Which person, you might ask?? Let's find out!

* * *

Yumi: Yay flashback! I 333333 flashbacks! ^^

**Baka!Baka!Baka!**

Hotaru: Just get on with it already.....

Yumi: -sniff,sniff- Fine.....T.T

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mikan was walking down the hallways, well that is that until she bumped into a person. "Itai!" She rubs her head and gets up. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She continued to pick up her books and papers that fell. The person who she bumped into, bent down and helped her pick them up. "I'll help" Mikan's eye's widen. "N-no it's okay! I couldn't possibly let you..." She looked up and her eye's widen. _

_It was Koko! But wait. She looked closer, and saw that he was frowning. 'Why is he frowning?? He usually just laughs and embarrasses me.' She slowly stood up. Koko gave her papers. "Here you go." She made a small smile and took the papers. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. _

_"Ummm...Sakura-san..I just wanted to..." Mikan looked at him. "Yes??..." "I just wanted to..-sighs- I wanted to say i'm sorry...for everything..after what happened in the cafeteria.. i started to think...-chuckles- which usually is rare for me..and I started to feel guilty, also since we started our projects, Anna-chan rarely talks to me or she's glaring at me." Mikan giggled softly at her friends action. Koko slowly lifted his and it showed a small smile. "So are we cool??" He lifted his handed. Mikan thought for a moment and looked from Koko to his hand. She smiled and shook his hand. Koko smiled. "So umm..I was wondering..do you think you can help me with Anna-chan??" Mikan giggled softly. "Sure!" Koko put on a goofy grin! "Arigatou Sakura-san!"_

_He put his hands behind his back. "So sha'll we go to class." Mikan smiled and nodded. The two walked to class. During the walk. Mikan was getting death glares from Koko's fan girl and she tensed up a little bit. Koko notice this and glared back the girls. Who in return were shock. Mikan calmed down a bit. "Arigatou Koko!" He nodded._

_End of Flashback_

As for Mikan's and Natsume's project you may ask?? They usually work on it inside the library, while Natsume was reading his manga. Mikan was ACTUALLY doing the work. And trust me she was getting irritated. She slammed her pencil on the table and glared at Natsume. Natsume looked up from his manga and saw his 'partner' glaring at him. "What's up with you polka-dots?" A verve popped up on her head. "Don't call me that! First of all i'm doing ALL the work, while you just reading your stupid manga" He narrowed his eyes. "So? I thought you liked doing this stuff and wanted to get a good grade??" She stood up and clenched her fists. "That's it..I'm going to finish half of MY work" She gathered up all her belongings and walked out of the library.

**Natsume's POV**

Crap...what do I do now?! I have to pass the stupid assignment...Gr...Better go find polka. I sighed, stood up and walked out of the library.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe that Hyuuga! Making me do all the work?! Why did Narumi-sensei have to partner up _HIM_? I sighed. I guess i'm only going to get half the credit. Why is he so stubborn! I stomped my foot.

"OI, POLKA-DOTS!"

I twitched at the nickname. I know exactly who it is. I turned around and saw Hyuuga walking towards me with his hands in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes at him "What do YOU want Hyuuga?" He just kept walking until he caught up to me. I had to look up. I didn't notice that he was taller me.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Natsume scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look, we both want to pass the stupid assignment right??" Mikan nodded. "Yeah..so??" Natsume looked up. "I'll help with the assignment, but on one condition" Mikan raised her eyebrow. "What condition is that??" "We have to do at your house, after school. Deal?" Mikan's eye's widen. "M-my house?? Why mine??" 'Oh no! What if he finds out!' Natsume cocked in eyebrow. "My house is having some renovations done. And my parents don't want people coming over" Mikan started shaking and sweating. "Ummm..." Natsume stood there with is hands in his pockets looking at the girl who was having in inner-conflict.

"MIKAN?!"

The two turned around and saw Ruka running towards them. He caught up with him and was panting.

"I -pant- finally -pant- found -pant you..." He stood up. "Natsume.."

"Ruka...What are you doing here, and why you looking for polka-dots?" Nastume stared at Ruka while he gulped. 'Well he was bound to find out sooner or later.' Ruka took a deep breath. "Mikan is living with me..." Nastume was shocked but his faced didn't show it. "why??" Ruka looked from Nastume to Mikan. Who which she had her bangs covering her eyes. "That's not for me to say Natsume..that's something you have to ask Mikan.." Natsume looked at Mikan with the corner of his eye. Before Natsume was going to say something. "Why don't you come over Saturday, and we can work on our projects at my house." Mikan looked up and nodded. "We should probably head home now. I'll see you later Natsume!" Ruka waved good-bye. While Mikan followed silently. While Natsume was walking he was trying to figure out why she is living with Ruka. He shook his hair and ruffled his messy raven hair.

**With Mikan and Ruka**

"Ne,ne Ruka? What were you and Nastume talking about in the hallway earlier??"

"You saw??" "Hai..was I not suppose to??"

"No it's alright..eto..." Ruka thought back to what happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_Ruka was in the hallways putting books away in his locker, and getting ready for the next class.  
_

_"Oi Ruka!" Ruka looked over and saw Natsume. Ruka looked back to his locker and ignored Natsume. "Oi,Ruka...can I have a minute." Ruka looked at the ground and clenched his fists. "Fine..." Ruka looked over to Natsume. Natsume sighed. "Listen about what happened at lunch...you know I fooling around right?" Ruka narrowed his eyes. "Playing around? Natsume your the last person I know who would 'play around'" Ruka slammed his locker._

_Natsume kept silent for a moment the spoke up._

_"Come on Ruka, we do this every single day....how come now??"_

_"I know Natsume...demo you went to far this time!! I never once enjoyed beating,teasing or trash talking about her! I thought I could just let it go..but after a few things..things have been changing. And I'm tired of it Natsume. I don't want to hurt her anymore!" Ruka slammed his fist at his locker. Natsume was shocked. He has never and I mean NEVER seen his best friend like this before. "Ruka..." "I'm sorry Natsume..I got to go..See you around." "Oi Ruka wait up, just give me one minute..." Ruka sighed. He turned back to Natsume._

_Natsume scratched his head. "Can't we work something out..we've been best friends for a long time." Ruka eye's softened bit. It WAS true. They have been buds for a long time. Ruka sighed. "Fine..here's the deal..you been nice to her..like with the beating..and I think we be cool." Ruka smiled. Natsume nodded. And showed a small smile. "Deal" Ruka and Natsume shook hands. "See you later Ruka" With that said. Natsume walked away._

_Ruka was relieved. He **FINALLY **got to talk to Natsume about it. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Yumi: -sniff,sniff- That was so beautiful!

Natsume: -walks back in- Your definitely a crazy person....

Yumi: Hey!! Take that ba-!

**BAKABAKABAKA!**

Yumi: Ouchie -rubs head-

Hotaru: Get back to the story baka.

Yumi: Fine, fine...killjoys..

Hotaru: What was that?? -points baka gun-

Yumi: O_O Nothing!! ^^'' back to the story!

* * *

**Saturday ^^**

Nastume was walking through the gates of Ruka's house. Today was the day they were going to work on their projects together. Mikan was excited to see Hotaru. But she wasn't looking forward to having _him_ come over. But she wasn't going to let him ruin her day.

Natsume walked up the steps and rang the door bell. Soon enough Ruka came and greeted Nastume. "Hey Natsume! Glad you could make it!" Ruka let Natsume come in. They walked in the living room. Where Natsume was greeted by a glare from Hotaru. She still hasn't forgiven him, for what he did to Mikan. She heard everything that has happened and wasn't to happy about. "Hyuuga" She said icily while she glared at him. He flinched a bit. I'm mean who wouldn't. "Imai.." Natsume sat down on the opposite couch away from Hotaru.

"Oi, where's polka-dots??" Hotaru glared at him more. She did not like the nickname he gave Mikan. Not at all. Ruka sweatdrop. You could feel the tension between the two. Best friend vs best friend. "Mikan should be down soon..." "I'm here!" They turned their heads towards the voice. And saw Mikan come in. Hotaru broke the glaring contest. "Oi baka, what took you so long??" Mikan pouted. "Hotaru meanie!" Hotaru just rolled her eyes at her best friends childish antics. Natsume just kept on staring at Mikan. 'Is that really polka??'

* * *

**Clothing:**

**Nastume:** Black T shirt with flames, jeans with some chains, black converses.

**Ruka:** White long sleeves with an orange T-shirt, tan cargo pants, orange converses.

**Hotaru:** Sleeveless purple shirt, with jean capris,black and purple wristband, her hair is an a half-ponytail. purple converses.

**Mikan: **Pink tank top with a white skirt, a pink butterfly necklace, her hair is braided, and in a bun, pink converses.

* * *

Nastume just kept staring, Mikan didn't notice that she was being stared at. Well Except for Hotaru. She notice him staring at her best friend. She smirked. "Oi, Hyuuga! If you keep staring you gonna burn holes through her." Natsume quickly stopped and turned away. Ruka and Mikan blinked. "So..let's go work on our projects..." The two girls nodded. Ruka walked out, and Hotaru followed. Mikan took a step, she turned around. "Ne, Hyuuga? Aren't you coming?? I thought you were going to help?!" "W-whatever..I'm coming." Mikan blinked. 'Did he just stutter??' Then she just shook the thought off and walked out. Natsume stood up and followed suit.

Although if you look closely you can see a little pink spot on Natsume's face.

**Outside**

The four have been working on their projects for approximately 2 hours. Then Ruka thought it was time for break. "Hey! Why don't we take a short break?? I'll ask the cook to make some snacks?" Hotaru's head snapped up. "Have any lobster??" The three sweat-drop. Ruka blink. "U-um...yeah..." "Very well, let's take a break." Hotaru walked inside. Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt. "Come on let's go!" She held out her hand. Natsume blinked he looked at her hand then her. He closed his eyes, then stood up. Mikan took a step back. "I can get up on my own" He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Mikan pouted. "Mou..I was just trying to be nice." 'I never notice that she looked cute when-what the hell?!? What did i just think?!' He shook his hand. He walked inside. You can still see a tiny pink speck on his face. Mikan followed inside.

They all sat down. Ruka, Mikan talked. Hotaru joined once in awhile, she was to busy eating the Natsume just kept silence. Although he did sneak glances at Mikan once in awhile. He thought no one would notice. But boy was he wrong! Hotaru notice this and smirked. So Hyuuga had a crush on her best friend eh? 'To bad he has to get through me first' She wasn't going to let him get her that easily. She was going to have a little chat with him after this is over.

**Natsume's POV**

Why the hell does my heart keep beating fast whenever i'm around polka?! Tch...Don't tell me i LIKE her? No way, she's to stupid and such a klutz. Although she is better then the queen slut. But she's annoying!

_Cha! Annoyingly CUTE!_

What? Who the hell are you?!

_I'm you stupid!_

What??

_And I thought you were smart_

Oi! What the hell are you here for?!

_I'm here to set you straight. And convince you like Mikan!_

Tch hell now..why would I like her??

_You were blushing earlier! And you think she looks cute like that!_

W-well, I never seen her hair like that at school before..

_See your stuttering..._

Just shut up you retard!

_You just called yourself a retard_

No I didn't! I called you one!

_Dude I said it once i'll say it once, i'll say it again! I'm you! Which means if you insult me you insult yourself! (**A/N: Even I got confused! ^^' To confusing!)**  
_

"..."

_Wait..if you called me that, but then your insulting yourself..ummm _'' GAH! I confused myself._

Stupid...

_You just called yourself stupid..._

"..."

_"..." Oi! Somebody's calling you!_

Huh??

**End of Natsume's POV**

"HYUUGA!"

Natsume blinked. All three were looking at him. Hotaru still had her stoic expression on her face. Ruka had a worried face plastered on his face. Mikan had a worried look and you could see it in her eyes to. "Huh? Why you all staring at me??" Ruka shook his head. "Natsume...Mikan's been calling you for the last 10 minutes." Natsume was shocked, but didn't show it. 'Stupid conscious' Mikan then spoke up. "You alright??" "Hn" Ruka and Mikan sweatdrop. "I'll take that as a yes." Natsume just went back to eating his snack. But Mikan was still a little bit worried.

**6:00 o' Clock**

Hotaru looked at the clock. "I should head home. We'll finish it later." Ruka nodded. He was sorta bummed. He liked spending time with her. "Alright" They picked up their project. Ruka called out for Mikan and Natsume. They gathered their stuff and went back. Mikan was happy. They were almost done with their project. "I'm so happy! We got alot of work done!" She jumped up and down. Hotaru and Ruka watched. Ruka laughed a bit. Hotaru rolled her eyes, but you could see a small smile. Hotaru liked Mikan's smile. And has always tried to keep that smile on her face. Which is why she tells her she looks ugly when she cries. But with every moment somebody always has to ruin it.

"Oi, polka-dots quit jumping like that your giving me a headache..or should i say Ichigo-kara?" He smirked. They all know what's going to happen next.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" She held on to her skirt. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment. "WHEN?!" His smirk widen. "When you were jumping. You know girls shouldn't jump when they wear skirts...Well..see you later Ruka, Ja Ichigo-kara!" He walked out the door with a smirk. Hotaru sighed. "Ja Mikan, Noji" Then she walked out the door. "Ja Hotaru!" Mikan still held on to her skirt and walked outside.

"HYUUGA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Natsume was down the street and still heard it. He was looking forward to next time. Ruka had to drag Mikan back inside. Ruka sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

**End of Chapter! ^^**

Yumi: So how was it!? Did ya like it?! -panics again-

Iinchou: Yumi-senpai calm down.....

Mikan: It was great Yumi-senpai!

Hotaru: Well I least I was in it this time...so your safe...

Yumi: Phew...

Hotaru: For now...

Yumi: -gulps- 'crap...' What about you Hyuuga??

Natsume: Hn...I guess it was alright..

Mikan: Pervert...you only liked it because you got to look at my underwear!

Natsume: -smirks-

Yumi: -sweatdrops- O dear...this isn't going to end well

Ruka: What makes you say that???

Natsume: Whatever...panda's....

Ruka: oh...

Mikan: -turns red- NATSUME NO HENTAAAAAAAAAI!!! -chases Natsume-

Narumi: yay! I was in it!

Yumi: -sweatdrop- madness..madness I tell ya...

Narumi: Yumi-chan would like to thank the following! ^^

**kikyorules10**

**Ichigo325**

**crybaby94**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**theblackangels**

**konnie**

**full_moon**

**i'mnotjustgoth**

**XhEaRtFuLLoFvEnOmX**

**allycat2090**

**michiyo**

**dominiqueanne**

**xmidnightrose22**

**thanks for reviewing! ^^ Sorry if I spelled you name wrong! ^^**

Yumi: Thankies once again! ^^ Review please!! ^^'' And no flames..ehehehehehe..^^'

Natsume: Whimp...

Yumi: T.T

Everybody: JA!!

* * *


	4. Sleepovers and Karaoke

Yumi: Ehehehehehehehe...sorry for the late update...^^''' I've been sorta busy....

Mikan: It's alright Yumi-senpai!

Yumi: I feel bad though!! T^T.......*goes to emo corner*

Anna: Are me and Nonoko-chan be in this chapter??

Yumi: Yeppies ;D

Nonoko&Anna: *highfive* Alright! ^^

-Natsume and Ruka walk in-

Yumi: Nogi! HIIIIIIHIII!!! XD .........Hyuuga......-glares- you better not insult it again....

Ruka: -sweatdrop- Umm....hi....

Natsume: hn...crazy...

Yumi: -pulls out chibi hammer- I am not crazy!!!!

Iinchou: Yumi-senpai...are you okay?? You seem...evil...today....-sweatdrop-

Yumi: :D HAHAHA!!!

Everybody: -sweatdrop-

**Baka!Baka!Baka!**

Hotaru: Get on with it the story.....

Yumi: -is unconscious-

Iinchou: Uh......

Natsume: Damn...........................

(3 hrs later)

Yumi: -wakes up- Huh??? What happened???

Mikan: You were knocked out Yumi-senpai....

Yumi: Oh....oh well! ^^ Let's get on with the story! WAIT! I almost forgot sumthings...

**nakashi**-hehehe thanks..i wouldn't have notice about NatsumeXMikan thing..I guess I did kinda make it quite obvious ^^'' I was kinda tired that day, and spacey...I also kept getting distracted...so thank you again! I had to re-read that chapter ^^''ehehehe..but thank you! It helped me!

**XxXFUnkYbHAbeXxX****-** I'm really really sorry..but I don't think I think I could change it now..I would have to re-do alot of things..and I think it would add more confusion to it...and he's already crushing on Hotaru..once again i'm really really sorry -bows- maybe i'll have him crush on Mikan on another story =/ But it did give me some ideas for my other storys ^^'' I'm sorry T.T

**Previously On Welcome To My Life:**

_"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" She held on to her skirt. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment. "WHEN?!" His smirk widen. "When you were jumping. You know girls shouldn't jump when they wear skirts...Well..see you later Ruka, Ja Ichigo-kara!" He walked out the door with a smirk. Hotaru sighed. "Ja Mikan, Noji" Then she walked out the door. "Ja Hotaru!" Mikan still held on to her skirt and walked outside._

_"HYUUGA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Natsume was down the street and still heard it. He was looking forward to next time. Ruka had to drag Mikan back inside. Ruka sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day._

**Chapter 3:**

It was a beautiful sunny and warm morning. A great morning to walk to school. And four girls are taking advantage of the sunny morning.

"So Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan? How are you guys projects coming along??" Anna was eating a muffin from her parents bakery, while next to Nonoko. They were in the back. Mikan and Hotaru were in the front. Hotaru looked at Mikan from the corner of her eye. "It's going fine..what about you Nonoko??" Nonoko smiled. "It's going great! Iinchou is really nice and sweet" Hotaru smirked. Anna finished her muffin. "Mine's okay...Koko is actually been really sweet" Hotaru smirked again. "So do you LIKE them??" Emphasising like. Both girls blush. "NO!" Anna shook her head. "What about you Mikan-chan??" Mikan snapped out of her phase. "Huh??" "How is your project going with Natsume-kun??"

Mikan thought for a moment. "It's okay." The two looked at each other. Nonoko spoke up. "He hasn't been giving you any troubles right??" Mikan shook her head. "No..it's alright." She flashed them a smile. The two looked at each other, then at Mikan and smiled. Hotaru looked at Mikan again. 'Mikan...'

The four made it to school. And went to their class. When they came inside. Mikan greeted the three boys. "Ohayo Koko,Iinchou! Ruka-pyon!" Everybody gasped. Well except for Hotaru,Iinchou, Koko didn't but he just stifled a laugh. "PYON?!" Every single one of Ruka's fangirls screamed.

(A/N: Yumi: Gah! My ears hurt! They didn't have to scream so loud!! )

_Flashback:_

_Mikan was in her room working on some math homework. She was having a little bit of difficulty. She sighed. "Why does Jin-Jin give us so much homework??" She thought for a moment. A light bulb appeared. "Oh I know! I'll go ask Ruka!" She got off her bed and went to Ruka. She walked all the way down the hallways. Until she reached a door with a doorplate with 'Ruka' on it. She knocked. But no answer. 'Huh...I wonder where Ruka is??' She knocked once again. She slowly turned the doorknob open and went inside. She took one step inside and froze. Mikan started to softly giggled._

_But then the giggles turned into a laughing. She clutched her stomach. Inside Ruka's room was himself and around 10 bunny's. Ruka blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Umm..." He sighed "Could you please stop laughing??" "I-i'm sorry Ruka-**pyon"** He twitched a little bit at that name. She quit laughing and walked over to one of the bunny's and held it. "Ne, ne? Is it alright if I call you Ruka-pyon??" He looked over to Mikan, she had a smile plastered on her face, then he sighed and smile. "Sure...why not??" Her smile turned brighter. "Arigatou Ruka-pyon!"_

_End of Flashback_

**End of the School**

* * *

Natsume: Tch...lazy author...

Yumi: I am not!!!

Natsume: Are to...

Yumi: I just couldn't really think of anything...besides why would YOU want me to write about school?? O_o so that way i could write about you staring at Mikan-chan the whole freaking day??

Natsume: ....................

Yumi: O_O OMFG!! I was right!! =D I'm psychic _ Whoosh!!! XDD

Natsume: -blushes-

Yumi: Hehehehehehe....

Natsume: Crazy author.....-walks away-

Yumi: Wow...THE Natsume Hyuuga was blushing...XD Man..I wish i had a camera T.T......oh wells..back to the story! ^^

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were at there lockers, with Ruka and Natsume. Then Hotaru's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Anna...mhm..okay I'll tell her...thanks, bye..." "Who was that Hotaru??" "It was Anna..she wanted to know if you liked to go over to her house for a sleepover..she said we can invite the boys..since Nonoko is inviting Yuu" Mikan's eye's sparkle. "Really?! Sure!! I'd love to! What about you Ruka-pyon??? Hyuuga??"

Ruka thought for a moment. "Sure...what about you Natsume??" "Hn, I guess since the others are coming." Ruka smile and nodded. "I guess me and Natsume are going! So what's the address??" Hotaru took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "We'll see you guys later...." Ruka and Mikan waved goodbye. Hotaru just gave a slight nod. And Natsume...Natsume just had his usually stoic face on.

**6:00 p.m and at Anna's House**

Mikan and Hotaru finally arrived at Anna's house. Mikan skipped up the steps and rang the doorbell. "Ne,ne Hotaru? Are you excited Hotaru??" "Why? It's just another sleepover..we've had them before." Mikan pouted. "Mou Hotaru..." Mikan was interrupted when both Anna and Nonoko answered the door. The three girls squealed and hugs. Hotaru decided just this once she let them hug her. The girls went inside. Where Yuu Koko,Mochu and Sumire were already inside. Mikan smiled and greeted the group. "Hey Iinchou!Koko!Mochu!Permy!" "Hi Mikan-chan!" The group greeted in usion. Hotaru scanned the living room. "So..Nogi and Hyuuga aren't here yet??" The two girls shook their heads. Koko checked his cellphone. "Ruka said they were on there way right now..so there be here shortly." And put his cellphone.

**Car ride with Ruka and Natsume**

Natsume was doing his normal thing. Reading his manga. While Ruka was petting his pet Usagi and looking out the window. There was a short silence between the two. Until Ruka spoke up. "Ne Natsume...I was wondering...you would happen to like Mikan..would you??" Natsume shut his manga slowly. "Hn..why would I like a polka-dotted panty wearing girl..and besides she's to loud and annoying." Then Natsume stared out the window.

Tch...why would I like her?? That's stupid.

_Denial!!_

Hn...great..it's you again.

_Actually..no..i'm your conscious cousin! ^^ Your other conscious is on vacation right now._

What...?? Consciousness's actually take breaks and vacations..??

_But of course! We're not always around ya know..._

...Well as long as your not annoying like the other one...

_-laughs nervously- ehehehehe..well..um...ya see..i'm actually MORE annoying then him...-laughs nervously-_

-rolls eyes- Great...just what I needed...stupid..

_You know..you shouldn't call yourself stupid...do have what..a low self esteem or something??_

No...

_Emo??_

No......

_mental issues??_

-sighs- no.... -.-

_umm...oh wait! I know...._

????? what...??

_Your...GAY aren't you?!?_ _Mhm..I knew it! hahaha! Am I a genius or what? XD_

What?! Hell no!!

_Your not??? Dangit..maybe it was that other dude....-thinks-_

You...never mind..just leave me alone..

_-sing song voice- So-rry no can do buddy! I'm your conscious! And my job is to get you out of denial and stuff!_

No...I don't need a freaking conscious.._._beside your just here for a little bit until that other guy comes back..nothing you say means anything to me...

....... _You know..that hurt you know...T.T cut me real deep man......oh yeah by the way..your best friend is calling you...-goes to emo corner-_

**Reality**

"Natsume!" Ruka slightly shook Natsume's shoulder. Natsume shook his head and looked at Ruka. "What?" Ruka sighed in relief. "I called you name five times Natsume and you didn't reply at all" Ruka slightly chuckled. Natsume blinked. Then went back to reading his manga.

* * *

Tsubasa: Question. Who was the step-in conscious??

Yumi: MEEEE!! XDDD

Natsume: Tch..should of known...-walks away-

Yumi: -glares at Natsume- hmph....

-Naruto walks in-

Yumi: Narutoooooooooooooooo!!! HI!!!! XDD

Naruto: Heya! What's up??

Yumi: Nuthing much..just writing meh story! ^^

Naruto: Awesome!

Mikan: Ano...aren't you suppose to be in another show??

Naruto: Hmmm?? OH! Well Yumi invited me!

Yumi: Yeppy!! Whoo!

Natsume: -walks back in- great..

Ruka: -sweatdrops- let's just get back to the story before anything happens...

* * *

Ruka and Natsume finally arrive at Anna's house. Ruka thanked his driver when they got out. They both walked up the steps. Natsume rang the doorbell. And they stood there for a moment. Until Anna greeted. "Oh! Hey Ruka-kun!Natsume-kun! Welcome!" She stepped aside. The two boys walked in the room. Which they were greeted by Mikan,Koko,Yuu,Sumire,Mochu,Nonoko and then a slight nod from Hotaru. Mikan clasped her hands together. "Alright let's start the sleepover now!" Sumire nodded. "So what are we gonna do first??" Then a light bulb appeared above Hotaru's head. Then she smirked. "I have an idea??" "And what's that Hotaru-chan??" "How bout karaoke???" The girls squealed, while the guys groaned..well...except Yuu. Ruka gulped. He had a pretty good idea of what Hotaru was up to now. And he didn't like it at all.

Hotaru set up all the equipment. Then she looked at the gang. "Who want's to go first??" Silence. Hotaru sighed and got a bottle and set it on the floor. "Everybody sit on the floor, whoever the bottle lands on will go first alright??" They all nod. "Good." Hotaru then spun the bottle and it landed on....Ruka..Hotaru smirk and Ruka gulped. "Alright Nogi..your up.." Ruka got up and chose a song.

**As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand**

**And the only thing we know**

**Is things don't always go**

**The way we planned**

**But you'll see every day **

**That we'll never turn away **

**When it seems all your dreams come undone**

**We will stand by your side **

**Filled with hope and filled with pride **

**We are more than we are We are one**

**If there's so much I must be**

** Can I still just be me **

**The way I am?**

**Can I trust in my own heart **

**Or am I just one part Of some big plan?**

**Even those who are gone **

**Are with us as we go on **

**Your journey has only begunTears of pain, tears of joy **

**One thing nothing can destroy **

**Is our pride, deep inside**

** We are one**

**We are one, you and I **

**We are like the earth and sky **

**One family under the sun**

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**We are one**

Ruka stopped. There was a short silence. But then Mikan started clapping, then everybody else joined in. Even Hotaru and Natsume slightly clapped. Ruka sighed and then went back to sitting back with Natsume. Mochu,Koko and Yuu Congratulated him. "Hn..good job Ruka. "Thanks Natsume." Hotaru spun the bottle again. This time Koko. "Aw man..." Mochu slapped Koko's back. "Hehehe your up man!" Koko sighed and got up.

**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind f** America.**

Mikan's,Anna's, Yuu's and Nonoko's eye's widen. Hotaru remained emotionless. Ruka shook his head. While Natsume and Mochu smirked and grin.

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

**Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

Koko took a bow and then sat down. But only to be greeted by a smack on the head by Anna. "Koko! Try and choose a better song next time!" Koko rubbed his head. "Well sorry!" Then he mumbled some colorful words. Hotaru sighed. "Baka." Then spun the bottle. The next target. Sumire. She smacked her forehead. "Great..." Mochu grin. "Hehehehe..your up Perms." Sumire smacked him. "I told you NOT to call me that!"

**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**

**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything**

**I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**

Mochu grinned. "Wow Perms..I didn't know you liked me so much." Sumire turned red from anger and embarrassment. She punched him on the head. "Hell no!! In your dreams!!" She crossed her arms and then sat down next to Nonoko. Who was trying to calm her down.

"Ne, ne Hotaru? Can I spin the bottle?" Mikan asked with her puppy dog eyes. Hotaru sighed. "Fine..just don't break it..." Mikan smiled. "Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan then spun the bottle. It's next victim. Mochu. Mochu groaned, got up and chose a song.

**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**

**Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver**

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt**

**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry**

**Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy**

**Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing**

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt**

**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry**

**It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie**

Sumire twitched. Everybody remained silent. Natsume shook his head. Sumire glared at Mochu. "What the hell was that?!" Mochu glared back. "Whatever Perms." Mikan sweatdrop. "Hey come on gusy..relax..." The two teens looked in opposite directions. Mikan sighed and spun the bottle. Anna gulped. Nonoko clasped her hands. "Come on Anna-chan! You can do it!" Anna got up.

**I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess**

**Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes**

**Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess**

**Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh**

**Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes**

**Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh**

**Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes**

**Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes**

Koko clapped! "Awesome job Anna!!" Everybody looked at him funny. He scratched the back of his head. "ehehehehehehe" Anna covered her face and sat down next to Nonoko. "That was embarrassing." Nonoko comforted her, but didn't notice that the bottle landed on her.

**Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed**

**And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl**

**Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye**

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American**

**And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know**

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American**

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl**

**All American girl**

Anna squealed and hugged Nonoko. "That was great Nonoko!!!" Sumire and Mikan nodded in agreement. Yuu adjusted his glasses. "Mhm that was great Nonoko-chan" Nonoko smiled. "Thank you Yuu-kun!" Anna spun the bottle....Yuu. Koko grin. "Alright Iinchou! Your up!!" Yuu nervously got up. "Go Yuu/kun/Inchou!"

**Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I liked to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air**

**In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys  
Who were up to no good  
Startin making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'**

**I begged and pleaded with her day after day  
But she packed my suite case and send me on my way  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.**

**First class, yo this is bad  
Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Bel-Air Living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.**

**But wait I hear there're prissy, wine all that  
Is Bel-Air the type of place they send this cool cat?  
I don't think sow  
I'll see when I get there  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air**

**Well, the plane landed and when I came out  
There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out  
I ain't trying to get arrested  
I just got here  
I sprang with the quickness like lightening, disappeared**

**I whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror  
If anything I can say this cab is rare  
But I thought 'Now forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air'**

**I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom  
I was finally there  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air**

Moment of silence. Well until Koko interrupted it. "Whoa Yuu..Never knew you had it in yeah!" Koko slapped the back of Yuu's. "Umm thank's Koko.." Nonoko clapped. "That was great!" Yuu slightly blushed. "Umm..thanks Nonoko-chan" He sat down. Koko sat up. "Oh!oh!oh! I'll spin the bottle next!!" He spun..it's victim...Mikan Sakura. Natsume smirked. 'Let's see how good she is...' Mikan quietly got up. "Hmm...which song..." Hotaru smiled. It's been awhile since she heard Mikan sing.

Mikan found her song and took a deep breath.

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know**

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way**

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**

**This is me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing**

**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**

Dead silence.1 minute...3 minutes....5 minutes..Then they all started clapping. Mikan blush slightly and scratched the back of her head. "Ehehehehehehehe...thanks you guys" Mikan took a sit next to Hotaru and Sumire. Hotaru had a small smile. "Not bad for a baka." Mikan smiled in return. "Thanks Hotaru" And Mikan hugged Hotaru. The next person....Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka looked nervously at his best friend. Natsume sighed and got up.

**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again**

**I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

Ruka clapped, while Natsume took a sit. "hehehe that was great Natsume." Natsume gave a slight nod. "That was great Natsume!" He turned towards the voice. It was other then Mikan. He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever polka-dots,..and since when did you call me by my first name??" Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. "I have a name you know! It's Mi-kan! And since we've been sorta been getting along..i thought it wouldn't hurt." Natsume looked the other way. "Tch..do whatever you want."

Anna bought in some more snacks. "Well the only person who hasn't gone is Hotaru" Everybody looked at her. Hotaru glared at them all. "Don't even think about it..." Mikan pouted. "Come on Hotaru, everybody else sang..." "Yeah..but I was the one who brought the equipment.." Mikan blinked and sighed. Hotaru looked at Mikan from the corner of her eye and sighed. "All right baka.." She got up and chose a song.

**Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch**

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

**We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time**

**You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew**

**You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting**

**When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

Mikan,Nonoko,Anna,Sumire and Yuu all clapped for Hotaru. While Ruka slightly clapped while blushing. 'She was really good' "Hotaru that was great!" Hotaru slightly smiled at her best friend. Sumire yawned and looked at the clock. "Wow we've been singing for a long time...we should probably head off to bed now.." The group nodded, well except for Natsume who just replied with a 'Hn'. They all went to their guest room.

* * *

A/n: I guess I should of mention that Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru's parents are rich, while Sumire's are pretty rich. ^^''

Anna's own a big bakery company. There famous for their desserts.

Nonoko;s: Owns a cosmetic company and health products.

Hotaru's: You could probably figure it out xD there famous for their inventions and medicines.

Sumire's: They own designing company.

* * *

**At 2:00 a.m in the morning**

Natsume kept rolling around in his sleep. He just couldn't fall asleep. Unlike the others who fell asleep already. He got out of the bed and went to get a glass of water. It was dark but, he could see just enough to walk. Although after he got his glass of water. He walked up the stairs. But didn't notice that he walked into the wrong bedroom. He climbed onto the other side, and fell asleep. Not knowing about the other person.

The person is going to find a huge surprise when he/she wakes up in the morning. Hehehehehe....

**And end! rolf, another cliffie ^^'''**

**

* * *

**

Yumi: So....how was it??? Did ya like it =D

Natsume: Tch...it was stupid..why did you have to make me sing....

Yumi: -.- just shut up...

Yuu: I thought it was good Yumi-senpai

Naruto: Yeah! Same here

Yumi: Thank you! ^^

Mikan: Ne,ne Yumi-senpai who's the unlucky person..??

Everybody's thought: 'How dense can this girl be??'

Yumi: Ummm..you'll see Mikan-chan...

Mikan:....

Ruka: -sweatdrop-

**Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!**

Yumi: Itai! -rubs head- what was that for?! You were in the chapter weren't you?!?

Hotaru: -puts baka gun away- that was for making me sing and letting the baka hug me...

Mikan: Hotaru!!

Yumi: .......-goes to emo corner-

Narumi: I think you hurt her feelings...

Hotaru...Whatever....

Yumi: -still in emo corner-

Yuu: Umm..review please!

Mikan: Hai! I'm sure it will make Yumi-senpai happy!!

Ruka: And Yumi would like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Tia**

**nakashi**

**iimAdOrKable**

**allycat2090**

**Olympiangirl**

**dominiqueanna**

**kikyorules10**

**XxXFUnkYbHAbeXxX**

**konnie**

**-thanks for reviewing! ^^**

Everybody: JA!!! ^^

Mikan: see ya next time! -waves-

* * *


	5. Supries and more suprises?

**Chapter 5: Surprises and more...suprises???**

* * *

Yumi: Yayz! Chapter five O: I never thought i'd make it ^^'' hehehehehehehehehe....

Mikan: That's great Yumi-senpai!!! ^^

Yumi: Whoot thanks!!!

Baka!Baka!Baka!

Yumi: Wth?!?!? T.T

Hotaru: Your being to loud...

Yumi: Am not....

Hotaru: -points baka gun and raises eyebrow- What was that???

Yumi: O.O Uh.....Nothing! Nothing at all Imai-san!!! ^^'''' ehehehehehe....

Hotaru: -narrows eyes and puts baka gun away- hmmm...

Ruka: -sweatdrop- Okay....

Naruto: It seems kinda crazy here......XD I like it!! Hey guys want some Ichiraku ramen???

Yumi: O: Mememememee!!! -flails arm and jumps up&down-

Everybody(cept Naruto): -sweatdrop-

Natsume: -.- crazy.....

Yumi: -vein- What was that...-twitch- Hyuuga???

Natsume: I said your crazy...

Yumi: -fiery background and pulls out chibi hammer- I will destroy you!!!!!

Yuu: O_O Yumi-senpai!!! Calm down...

Narumi: Yes yes....-sweatdrop-

Yumi: Fine....Narumi-sensei! -sing song voice-

Narumi: hai!! ^^ -holds up sign-

**Yumi Does NOT own Gakuen Alice,Naruto...or any songs used!!!**

Yumi: I wish though T.T

Natsume: Tch.....yeah right....

Yumi: -goes to emo corner-

Ruka: -sweatdrop- Erm...please enjoy this chapter...while we try and get Yumi-senpai out of the emo corner....^^'''

* * *

_Last Time On Welcome To My Life:_

_Natsume kept rolling around in his sleep. He just couldn't fall asleep. Unlike the others who fell asleep already. He got out of the bed and went to get a glass of water. It was dark but, he could see just enough to walk. Although after he got his glass of water. He walked up the stairs. But didn't notice that he walked into the wrong bedroom. He climbed onto the other side, and fell asleep. Not knowing about the other person._

_The person is going to find a huge surprise when he/she wakes up in the morning. Hehehehehe...._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises and more suprises...??**

It was a quiet and beautiful morning. Everybody has gotten up to go to work or hangout. Well except for a group of teens. Who were still sleeping soundly. Well...that is until a certain brunette screamed and woke everybody up. (Yumi: -sweatdrop- ehehehehe....)

"HYUUGA!!!!"

Natsume winced out the loudness. And was kicked off the bed. He rubbed his head and glared at the young girl. "Oi baka! Why you screaming so loud in the morning..and why you in my bed???" Mikan narrowed her eyes and sat up. "FYI,Natsume..this happens to be MY bed.." He looked around the room. He didn't recognize anything. Then he looked back towards Mikan, who was meeted by another glared by her. He mentally cursed himself. 'Must of been when I got some water last night.' He was in thought when Mikan spoke. "You better have not done anything to me Natsume!" Natsume smirked. "Why would anybody want to rape a useless girl like you???" Mikan winced at 'useless'.

_Flashback:_

_It was near sunset, everybody was happily eating with their family's. Well except for a 11-year-old. "Your so useless!!" Mikan winced as she hit her head against the wooden cabinets. She was in the kitchen with her father. Her mother looked at her with a smirk on her face. A tear drop fell from her face. "Don't think crying will get you out of this! You useless piece of shit!!" "O-otou-san! I-i forgot! Please forgive me!!" "Forgive YOU? HA! Fat chance! Tch..your so useless..you can't even do anything right! Just simple like washing the freaking dishes!! You wasted mine and you mothers time, because you 'forgot' tch!" He glared at his daughter. Then grabbed her by her arm and dragged. "N-no! Please no! I won't do it again I swear!!" Her father got out a belt and whipped for a few minutes. He then gave up and left her there._

_Mikan was covered in bruises,scars and cuts. She stayed down there for a few minutes. She quietly sobbed to herself. Mikan spent the rest of the night laying in the same spot. And eventually cried herself to sleep._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

Natsume:....crappy flashback...

Yumi: I know...don't rub it in.... T.T... I had to listen to sad music to get ideas for it though...

Natsume: stupid....

Yumi: Shut up...!

* * *

One tear drop fell down from her eye. But she quickly wiped it away. But not quick enough for Natsume not to see. 'Was that a tear??' Just then the door banged open and there stood their friends. Hotaru glared at Nastume. "What the hell you doing in Mikan's room Hyuuga??" Hotaru walked over to Mikan. "You alright baka??" Mikan looked up at Hotaru and smiled. "Hai!" But Hotaru being Hotaru wasn't dense to see sadness in her best friends eye. She sighed. She just let it go by this one time. She turned her attention back to Natsume. "Well Hyuuga? Are you going to answer the damn question??" Natsume sighed and stood up. "It was just an accident. I went to get a drink of water last night and walked into the wrong room. Okay??" Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Fine.." She grabbed Mikan's hands. "Come on let's go get some lunch." Mikan smiled and followed Hotaru. Followed suit by Anna,Nonoko, and Sumire.

Ruka sighed and turned to his best friend. Natsume just shrugged and walked out the door with Mochu,Koko and Yuu following behind. Ruka shook his head. "Natsume...you just don't know anything...." He then shut the door and walked down the stairs with the other boys to the kitchen where the girl started eating breakfeast. Hotaru glared at Natsume, while Natsume gladly glared back. The teens sweatdrop. Ruka sat down between Hotaru and Natsume.

Seating arrangement:

Anna

Mikan Nonoko

Hotaru Sumire

Ruka Mochu

Natsume Yuu

Koko

It was an awkward silence for awhile at breakfeast. No one dared to speak. Until Ruka. He put his fork down on his plate and looked around. "So..what are you guys gonna do today???"No reply's. Ruka sweatdrop. 'Geez..so much for making a conversation.' After breakfeast. Everybody went back home and rest.

"What?!"

"Calm down Mikan..."

"W-when did you ask her that?!"

"While we were leaving...??"

"Oh..."

_Flashback:_

_Ruka was walking out of Anna's house, he looked over and saw Hotaru standing by her limo. He gulped and walked over. "E-excuse me I-imai-san??" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. 'What's up with him??' "What is it Nogi...???" He blushed and starting stuttering even worse. Until the point Hotaru couldn't understand him. "Imaiwillyougooutwithmetonight?!" (Translation: Imai will you go out with me tonight??") Hotaru was shocked but didn't show it. She got back to her cool composure. "Alright Nogi...but i'll only give you this chance.." Ruka smiled. "Thanks! I'll pick you up at 7!" He waved at walked over to Natsume. Natsume smirked. "Nice going Ruka." They got in the car and drove off._

_**At Hotaru's**_

_Hotaru was getting ready for her date. She was wearing a purple tank top with black flower designs with jeans, and her hair was down, but she had a purple and black butterfly pin in it to. "hehehe what a perfect way to get pictures of him" She put her camera in her purse. Although she did have a very very small smile on her face._

_**At Ruka's**_

_Ruka was getting more and more nervous by the second. He was rushing around his room. He was wearing an orange polo with tan pants, his hair was messy but it looked good on him. "Wallet...money..cellphone.." Mikan came into the room and sweatdrop. "Umm..Ruka-pyon?? What are you doing??" Ruka looked over at Mikan. 'I can't tell her i'm going on a date with her best friend..' "Um...i'm going out for a little bit..i also need to go pick up a few things.." Mikan smiled and nodded. "Okay! Have fun!" She waved and walked out room. 'I really hate lieing to her...' He sighed and walked out. _

_**Hotaru's And Ruka's Date:**_

_Ruka took Hotaru to one of her favorite seafood place. While eating he would start a conversation once in awhile. But it wouldn't last that long. He would still stutter and blush alot. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence._

_After Ruka paid for the dinner they walked out towards his car. He gulped. "Umm..I-imai-san??" "What is Nogi??" "Um..umm...ah..uh..." Hotaru stood their. "Spit it out already Nogi" "ImaiIloveyouandwillyoubemygirlfriend??" Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "Nogi..I have no idea what the hell you just said.." (Translation: Imai I love you and will you be my girlfriend??") Ruka blushed a deep crimson and sighed. "Imai..I love you since the first time I saw you..and I was hoping you would be my girlfriend." He closed waiting for the rejection to come. "Alright Ruka.." Ruka blinked and his eye's widen. For 2 reasons. 1. She accepted him 2. THE Hotaru Imai was BLUSHING! Ruka smiled softly and walked up to her._

_Her grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Hotaru's eye's widen of shock, but soon finally kissed him back. He snaked his arms around her waist, while she put her arms around his neck. 2 minutes after the kiss they broke the kiss. Ruka put his forehead on hers and kept smiling. "Come on..I should probably take you back." Hotaru slightly smiled and nodded. They walked to his car hand and hand._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

Natsume: That was crappy...

Yumi: I'm sorry geez!! I have never done a freaking kiss scene before!! Alright?! T.T

Ruka and Hotaru: -blushing-

Yumi: Hehehehehehe..I'm sorry for the crappy kissing scene ^^''

Natsume: Stupid...

Yumi: T.T

Mikan: Kawaii!! I thought it was good Yumi-senpai!!

Yumi: -hugs mikan and cries- Thank you!! at least SOMEBODY -glares at Hyuuga- appreciates it!!

hyu-i mean Natsume: -glares back-

Yuu: -sweatdrop- umm...back to the story...^^'''

* * *

**Monday:**

Mikan rode with Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume. Now since Hotaru and Ruka are going out. He picks her up for school and drives her home. Mikan didn't mind at all. She was glad her best friend was riding with her. Neither did Hotaru. The girls sat in the back while the guys sat in the front. They arrived at the school parking lot. Outside were alot of fan girls screaming, and holding signs:

**WE LOVE YOU NATSUME-SAMA/KUN, RUKA-SAMA-KUN!! **

(Yumi: -rolls eyes- somebody shoot me)

Mikan sweat dropped, Ruka sighed, while Hotaru and Natsume remained emotionless. They got out of the car. Half the fan-girls fainted at seeing Natsume. While the others gasp. I'm mean what kind of fan-girl wouldn't faint or gasp if they saw their beloved 'Ruka-sama' holding hands with another girl. Not just any other girl. The schools Ice and Blackmailing Queen. The girls cried and hugged each other.

"Nooo!! Ruka-sama!!! Dump her and go out with me!"

"No don't go out with that slut! Choose me! I'm prettier" (Yumi: *twitch* ..*twitch,twitch*)

Ruka sighed and walked on with his girlfriend. Then the schools Queen slu-I mean Luna came out. She put on what seemed like to her a and i mean quote cute and innocent smile unquote. She walked up to Natsume and batted her eyelashes.

* * *

Yumi: Somebody get me a bag. I may puke. *twitch* i hate writing about her!!

Mikan: Why do you hate her so much.

Yumi: Cuz she's a bitch, and and she's mean to youuuu!! -hugs-

Mikan: Y-yumi-senpai! -can't breath-

Yumi: O_O oh-oh crap! I'm sorry Mikan!! -lets go- Ehehehe -rubs head- back to the story -.-

* * *

"Ohayo Natsume-kun!" Natsume just ignored her and walked with his best friend. Luna frowned and followed. "So..how was your weekend?? I missed you!" She giggled. Well it wasn't really a giggle if you ask me. Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Get the hell away from me.." Luna laughed nervously. "You don't mean that right Natsume-kun??" She clung to his arm. Natsume shook her off like a bug. "Your more annoying then Ichigo-kara.." Mikan twitched at that name, she stomped on his foot. "Pervert!" "You the one who shows it..." "Do not!!" Then the two got into an argument. Luna was fuming. Not only was she being totally ignored. 'Her' Natsume-kun was paying more attention to another girl more then her.

"HEY! I'm right here you know!?"

The two stopped arguing for a moment and looked at Luna, then continued to argue. Luna gave up and stomped off to class with her 'followers'. Hotaru sighed and rubbed her temples. She walked over to her best friend and dragged her to their classroom. Followed by Ruka then Natsume who was smirking. They reached their classrooms and were greeted by Anna,Nonoko,Sumire,Yuu,Koko and Mochu. Mikan smiled. "Ohayo!!" They sat down and talked until the bell. Mikan noticed something. "Hey..are you guys ALL dating???" Then they all stopped talking and blushed slightly. Anna spoke up. "Um..well Nonoko-chan and Yuu-kun got together a long time ago......but they kept it secret..me and Koko started dating after three days of starting the project..Permy and Mochu-kun got together last week, then Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun got together yesterday..." They all sweatdrop. While Mikan smiled. "Congratulations!" They all looked at her weirdly. Nonoko got up and walked over to Mikan."

"You mean your not mad at us Mikan-chan???' Mikan shook her head. "No! Of course not! I'm happy for you guys!!" They guys smiled. While the girls got into a group hug. Well they had to drag Hotaru in it. Natsume just sat there watching them. Well he wasn't really looking at the group, more of Mikan. While Luna was looking at Mikan with pure hate. 'How dare she try and steal Natsume-kun from me!' Then Narumi-sensei came in wearing some sorta archery outfit. The class sweatdrop.

* * *

Yumi: MISUNDERSTOOD!!!!!

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Hotaru: -puts baka gun away- just shut up and continue the story...

Yumi: T.T fine...

* * *

**At Lunch**

They were all at their table. When Hotaru notice something or more importantly _Someone_ missing. "Oi, have any of you seen the baka??" Both Nonoko and Anna looked around. Then Sumire spoke up. "She said she had to go get something from Narumi-sensei..." She then took a sip of her soda. Hotaru narrowed her eyes. 'Where the could the baka be??" Ruka notice Hotaru's reaction and stood up. "Come on let's go look around..maybe she eating somewhere else..." They all nodded.

**With Mikan.**

Mikan smiled softly. She was happy for all of her friends. They all had somebody to love and to be loved. "Maybe it's best if I just go solo..i'm sure nobody would really notice." She sighed and looked at the trees. Today was sunny and slightly warm. There was a slight breeze. She closed her eyes and listen to the wind and the sounds of nature. When a small tear-drop escaped. She quickly wiped it away.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

"Are you Mikan Sakura???" Mikan slightly jumped and looked over to see a man in a black trench coat. "Umm..H-hai!"

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

The guy smirked. Mikan stiffened, she did not have a good feeling about this, not at all. She slowly stood up. "W-who are you??" The guy took a step forward.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**

Mikan took a step back. Another step forward, another step back. Until she backed up to the tree.

**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**

Hotaru,Ruka and the others were running around the school. Still trying to find their friend. "Mikan!! Where are you?!" Hotaru stopped and the others stopped. There was silence, the only thing you could hear was the sound of their breaths. Hotaru took a deep breath and continued her search for Mikan. The others follow suit.

Mikan was standing there back up against a tree,totally defenseless with a a creepy dude who she has never met or seen before. Who is going to do god knows what to her. Tears started to form. 'Hotaru where are you...???' The guy chuckled. "Don't worry little girl, I just came here in the place of your parents..." Mikan's eye's widen. Her parents?! This won't end well. She tried to get away from him, but he was faster then her and caught her arm. She started to struggle.

**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel **

They checked everywhere. High and low. The bathrooms,classrooms, janitor closets. But no sign of her anywhere. Hotaru was beginning to get very very worried. So were the others, but not as much as she was. Ruka notice this, and hugged his girlfriend, Hotaru returned the hug. "Don't worry we'll find her" He kissed her forehead, and took her hand. "Let's keep looking" Hotaru nodded.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
**

Mikan tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Mhmmmphhm!!" She tried to bite his hand but it had no effect what-so-ever on him. 'Hotaru!Ruka-pyon!Anybody! Please help!!' More tears started to fall down. He reached into his pocket and took a white bottle out. Mikan's eye's widen. 'What is that?!'

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

He removed his hand from her mouth, but still kept a firm grip on her arm. Then he brought the bottle to her mouth. Mikan shook her head. "no!" The next thing she knows. On the ground, the guy on top, trying to put some sorta unknown drink or liquid in her mouth. She kept on struggling and struggling. He grabbed onto her shirt, but accidentally ripped it. Mikan screamed again. "HELPPP!! AHHHHH!!!"

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

"Somebody HELP!! AHHH!!" Hotaru turned her head towards the direction. Then looked at the group. They all nodded and ran towards the direction. On the way, they saw a young raven haired lad standing. Ruka knew who it was. "NATSUME!" Natsume turned towards them and blinked. "Ruka.." They all stopped. "Natsume-pant- did -pant- you -pant- hear that?? -pant" "Yeah..." Ruka nodded. "Follow us" Then they all started to run again.

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

Mikan was almost out of strength. The guy was getting more and more upset. 'Tch, this kid just won't shut up and stay still..' Then Mikan finally came up with plan. She kicked him where it hurts the most.

* * *

Yumi: XDDDD

Mikan: Was it Yumi-senpai??

Yumi: I just typed where it hurts the most, and the lyrics are to what hurts the most..XDDD

Mikan: I don't get it...

Yumi: -sighs- never mind....

* * *

Mikan got up and started to run, but only to be stopped again by him. He punched her in the stomach, she fell to the ground and clutched her stomach. "Ouch!" The he kicked her back. Now she was lying on the ground in pain, defenseless, with nobody to help her. The guy picked her up and forced her to drink the liquid. Mikan shook her head.

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

Some of the liquid got in her mouth, while the other half landed on the ground and her. He pushed her against the tree. "You little brat! You making it harder then it's suppose to be!!" He was about to punch her. When two certain boys pushed him to the ground.

"Mikan!" Mikan looked over and saw Hotaru and the others rushing. Hotaru's eye's widen, and she almost could of cried. She saw Mikan with bruises, a cut, he clothes were ripped and she was teary. Sumire took off her jacket and put it on Mikan. The guys took of the stranger. While the girls took care of Mikan. Hotaru hugged Mikan. "Baka..you scared me..." Mikan started crying. "Sorry...." She cried in her friends embrace.

Natsume walked up to the guy and punched him square in the face. "I suggest you leave now!" His eyes were burning with anger. The guy looked at all them, gulped, stood up and left. Ruka turned to the girls and his eye's soften. He walked over to them. They followed suit. Natsume sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over and his eye's slightly softened.

Maybe I was wrong about..about having a perfect life, and getting everything she wanted.

_Yup.._

Not now....

_Fine..i'll be back later...T.T_

Natsume walked over and picked up Mikan bridal style. The group looked surprised. "We better take her to the nurses office..." The group nodded. On the way there were many gasps from people. But Hotaru just glared at them all. They finally reached the nurses office. She came out and gasp. "What happened to her?!" Natsume gently puts her on the bed. "Some creepy dude attacked her during lunch..." The nurse nodded and started healing the wounds. "I'm afraid only one person can stay, while the rest have to go back to the class.." The nurse had an apologetic smile. Ruka sighed and scratched his. "We'll go back, while Natsume can stay here." Natsume quickly turned his head towards his best friend and narrowed his eyes.

"Why me?? Why not Imai??" Ruka looked at Natsume. "Please Natsume??" Natsume looked at the group. "Fine...." Ruka smiled. "Thank's Natsume..I owe ya one!" They waved goodbye and went to their classes. They were walking in the halls when Ruka held Hotaru's hand gently smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine.." "I guess your right..."

Natsume sat down and took out his trusty manga and began reading it. While the nurse was tending to Mikan. After about 10 to 20 minutes. Mikan was treated and had a few bandages. The nurse looked at the clock. "Excuse me Hyuuga-san..I was wondering if you would watch Mikan for a few..??" "Hn" The nurse smiled and got up. "Let the office know if anything changes with Mikan-chan..." The nurse closed the door. Natsume looked up from his manga and looked at Mikan. She looked peaceful while she sleeps. He sighed and got up.

**I hung up the phone tonight,  
something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know**

He walked up to Mikan, he noticed a few strands of hair on her face. He brushed those away and studied her features. 'She looks cute when she's sleeping-what the hell am i thinking?!' Natsume shook his head.

_Uh uh..so much for 'oh i don't like her, she's just an idiotic little girl..who has everything.!! -rolls eyes-_

Oh great you again...I thought you would leave me for ahwile...-sighs- what do you want now???

_I don't want anything..i'm just here to set you straight..._

Like I said '.HER. now leave me alone....

_uh huh riiiiiight...listen kid..stop denying it..it will make it easier for me..._

Like hell I care....

_just quit lieing to yourself kid...you'll only get more confused..._

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another Crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away**

Natsume's eye's soften and started caressing her face.

_Listen kid..your freaking in love for crying outloud!!_

Am not..

_Oh okay ! Does your heart beat fast when you see her face or her??_

Maybe...

_Do you think about her alot????_

what..no??

_T.T Okay..explain why you got mad at the guy for hurting her??_

**Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever**

Well..that's because...because...I'm the only one aloud to hurt her??

_-head desk- Jeez! And you call her the idiot?! Dude...your in freaking denial!!!_

-raises eyebrow- Aren't you suppose to be helping me?? How come your taking her side??

_I AM on your side kid..i'm trying to set your feelings straight...and besides..how come your caressing her face??? huh huh?!_

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away**

Natsume looked down. His so called 'conscious' was right. 'Shit...' He immediately removed his hand. Natsume ran his hand through his hair, sighed and took a sit next to her.

_Told ya!! Jeez..._

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

Just shut up and leave me alone..

_Fine.. but I shall and will return later on!!_

Natsume groaned and leaned back into his chair. He covered his face with his hands. Until he heard someone else groan. He looked over and saw Mikan moving a little bit. He stood up and walked over.

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it realor just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away**

**Mikan's POV**

It's so dark..where am I?? I opened or at least tried to open my eyes. But my vision was sorta blurry. "Oi polka, you awake yet??" I knew who was with me. The only person I know who would call me by my underwear. "Natsume you pervert" I could tell he was smirking right now. My vision started getting better. Until I could see fine. I looked over and saw Natsume standing there. "Where am I??" Natsume frowned. "You were attacked by stranger, remember?? And I had to carry you to the nurses office." I groaned. 'Great...probably everybody's freaking out about me..and Hotaru.." I sighed. "How long have I been asleep??" "Quite awhile...." 'Great..I probably missed math..Jij-jin will probably give me loads of homework.'

**End of Mikan's POV**

Just then the nurse walked smiled. "Ah Mikan-chan! Your awake, that's good!" She walked over to Mikan and sat on the side of the bed. "How you feeling??" "I'm feeling better." The nurse nodded. "Do you think you'll make it through the last period??" Mikan nodded. "Okay i'll write a pass..Hyuuga-san? Please look after Mikan-chan" Natsume nodded.

They walked to their last class in silence. When they walked in everybody gasped. But the two just ignored it. They both walked by Luna's desk. Who was fuming with jealousy. Anna,Nonoko,Sumire were smiling to see their friend was alright. Hotaru had a small smile on her face.

**After School**

They hugged Mikan. Except for Hotaru, who bonked her on the head for worrying her like that. "I'm sorry you guys..." Anna hugged Mikan again. "It's alright Mikan-chan!" Then a light bulb appeared on Sumire's head. "Hey! Why don't we skip school..and go to the fair?? We could have our parents call the school!" They all nodded. Mikan turned to the guys. "What do you think guys??" The guys all nodded. "Yeah sure!" "So it's decided were going to the fair!" "YEAH!" They all returned home, and slept excitedly, except Hotaru and Natsume, about going to the fair.

**End of chapter: Next Chapter: Fairs,meetings and parents??  
**

* * *

**Songs:**

**1. Concrete Angel by Marina McBride  
**

**2. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**

**3. Crush by David Archuleta **

Yumi: I think the chapter was fairly good...except I got..lazy at the end -sweatdrop-....

Natsume: Hn...

Yumi:-.-

Mikan: Uh...

Hotaru: It was stupid and pointless...

Yumi: O_O NARUUUTOOO!! NOOOOOOOOES! He left!! -cries waterfalls-

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Hotaru: Shut it...

Yumi: T.T fine.....

Mikan: Why did you make me get hurt?? -becomes teary eye-

Yumi: O_O Wah! -hugs Mikan- gomen..Mikan-chan..

Natsume: Told you she was crazy...

Yumi: Shut it Hyuuga....!! I could always...oh..I don't know...put mikan with somebody else

Natsume:........

Yumi: -smirks- vicotoray! is mine!

Yuu: -sweatdrop-

Ruka: Umm..-sweatdrop- please remember to review....and no flames please...^^''

**I would like to thank the following! ^^**

**Reviews:**

**Shugocharagirl**

**nakashi **

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**Olympiangirl**

**Story Alert:**

**Hachigatsu San Tenshi**

Yumi: Thaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuuuuuuu!!! :] Ja! -waves-

Everybody: Ja!


	6. Fairs, meetings and parents?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Fairs, meetings and parents??**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_**" 2 Hearts....2 Destiny's... 2 People"**_

_**"One Love"**_

_**"Can we really changed destiny...?? Or does destiny only change us...??"**_

* * *

Yumi: Ehehehehehe…-sweatdrops- err…. sorry for the really really REALLY late update…I was really busy with school and i also found 2 new animes......O.O uh…WAIT! *gets trash thrown at me* AHHHH!!! Somebody help me please!!! T.T

Mikan: Poor Yumi-senpai -sweatdrops-

Hotaru: -rolls eyes- Well the baka deserves it...for updating so late...

Natsume: For once I agree with Imai...

Ruka: -sweatdrop- er...she gonna be okay...?? O.O

Yuu: -panics- Shouldn't we umm..do something?!? ^^''

**After a few minutes of getting trash and bricks thrown at me and...oh I almost forgot almost brutally murdered T.T  
**

Yumi: -cry's waterfall on the floor- Narumi...pls do the disclaimer for me please.... T.T -is depressed-

Narumi: Okay! ;D

**Yumi-chan does not Gakuen Alice-**

Yumi: Who belongs to **Tachibana Higuchi-san**! ;D

Narumi: Or ANY songs used!

Yumi: Tank u very much :D

Narumi: ^^

Natsume: Tch..gay...teacher...

Yumi: -glares- don't diss him!! Remember this MISUNDERSTOOD!!!

Hotaru: -pulls out baka gun- Just start the stupid chapter already you stupid crazy person..! -glares-

Yumi: H-hai...*Mumbles* and i'm not crazy either...T.T

Mikan: Poor Yumi-senpai ^^''

Yumi: Anyways onwards with thy chapter!!:

Mikan: Yumi-senpai would like to thank the following for reviewing!! =D

**Alwaysbtheir**

**natsumexmikan43ever**

**Black-Rabbit921**

**KuroYuukiTenshi**

**iimaAdOrkabLe**

**behindthisgirlshadow**

**konnie**

**dominiqueanne **

**-anime-luvr25-**

**shgucharagirl**

**babee-angel**

**(A/N: ^^' people kind of been wondering wut the stuff the guy made Mikan drink..so h****mm..it's kinda that drink that alot people use to drug people..but he added some more chemicals to it...i don't think that really help tho DX soo..yeah..YOSH to thy chapter!! -dramatic pose-)**

_**Last time on Welcome To My Life:**_

_They hugged Mikan. Except for Hotaru, who bonked her on the head for worrying her like that. "I'm sorry you guys..." Anna hugged Mikan again. "It's alright Mikan-chan!" Then a light bulb appeared on Sumire's head. "Hey! Why don't we skip school..and go to the fair?? We could have our parents call the school!" They all nodded. Mikan turned to the guys. "What do you think guys??" The guys all nodded. "Yeah sure!" "So it's decided were going to the fair!" "YEAH!" They all returned home, and slept excitedly, except Hotaru and Natsume, about going to the fair._

**

* * *

**

A sunny beautiful morning. And luckily this time, nobody was awaken by a loud scream. Luckily. The morning sunlight rays shined through a certain brunettes window.

**Go ahead and waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, stretched and got out of her bed with a smile. Mikan pumped her fists in the air."Today's the day of the fair!" Of course she was happy. Who wouldn't?? Getting an entire day at the fair with your friends?

**Go ahead and waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**

She went inside the bathroom. Took a short shower, got dressed and went down for breakfeast.

Mikan's attire: Pink tank top, jeans skorts with cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was pulled into a bun.

* * *

Yumi: I would tell what shoes..but since a 'certain' someone i'm not to! -glares at Hyuuga-

Natsume: -glares back-

And thus...our glaring contest began...XDD

* * *

The Nogi family was already all downstairs eating breakfeast. Ruka saw Mikan walk in and greeted her with a smile. "Ohayo Mikan!" Mikan smiled and greeted back. "Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" She took her seat and began eating her breakfeast. Ureiiyu put down her glass and smiled. "Ru-chan..I called your school, your all excused for today"

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along**

"Arigato Okaa-san!" They continued their breakfeast. While Mr. and Mrs. Nogi smiled at each other. After they finished their breakfeast they headed out the door towards Ruka's car.

Ruka's attire: Blue plain T-shirt, tan cargo pants and his hair was messy, but it looked good on him anyways.

They got into the car and drove off to Hotaru's house. Most of the time, the ride was silent with a few conversations here and there. But mostly silent.

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Along) along (along) along (along) along (along)**

Ruka and Mikan finally reached Hotaru's house in about a 10 minute driving period. The two walked up the steps and went inside. And everybody and I mean EVERYBODY arrived on time.

I'm just gonna do Hotaru's and Natsume's...yes i know..i am lazy..but you can use your imagination XD

Hotaru's: Purple tank top, with a white tank top underneath. Jeans..that look warn out but are new and hair was down with a purple butterfly clip in it.

Natsume's: Red t-shirt, old jeans with 2 or 3 holes, his hair was like Ruka's to, but still looked good.

Ruka greeted everybody and pecked Hotaru on the cheek. Then Hotaru grabbed her purse. "Alright everybody's here...Anna, Nonoko, Sumire Yuu, Koko and Mochu will take the red jeep, while me Ruka, Mikan and Natsume take the silver jeep." They all nodded in agreement.

**When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along **

Ruka drove, Hotaru sat in front with him. While Natsume and Mikan sat in the back. Which was very awkward for both of them. It was pretty silent except Hotaru and Ruka talking. Natsume just stared out the window. While Mikan listen to her I-pod. Which Ruka's parents bought for her. Natsume was deep in thought when he started to hear music. He lifted his head and turned it towards the direction of the noise. It was Mikan's i-pod. He raised an eyebrow. 'I've never heard that song before...' "Oi Ichigo-kara!" A vein popped out. She turned her head towards him.

**Just to make through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x2]**

"What is it pervert?" Ruka sweat dropped at the two, while Hotaru just sighed and looked out the window, still holding on to Ruka's hand. 'Idiots'

"I was wondering what's with the music...I've never heard it before."

Mikan was about to speak until Hotaru spoke up instead. "Mikan likes to mix different music and sounds together..kinda like a dj" Mikan smiled at her friend. "Arigato Hotaru" Ruka looked up into the rear view mirror. "Do you mind if we listen to some??" Mikan nodded and handed her i-pod to Hotaru. The music started playing. Ruka smiled. "It's really Mikan." "Arigato Ruka-pyon".

Natsume payed no attention to the conversation, but to the music. 'Hn...isn't so bad.' Unconsciously Natsume started tapping to the beat. Mikan looked over towards Natsume and giggled. Interrupted by a certain brunette girl giggles, he looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What is it now ichigo-kara??" Mikan took a moment then spoke. "I see you like the music so much, since your tapping your fingers to the beat. Natsume froze.

'Crap...' Natsume looked out the window. "Hn..." Mikan twitched. "You should really extend your vocabulary Natsume..." "Hn" She slapped her forehead and looked out the window. Ruka silently chuckled to himself. And Hotaru smiled slightly.

**After 15 minutes...**

They finally reached the fairgrounds. The girls squealed, well all except for Hotaru. Who remained emotionless. They payed and sat for a moment. Ruka put his cellphone away after he called his mom to tell her, that they all made it safe and sound. "So what rides do you want to go on first??" A moment of silence. Then Koko, being the brave soul to disrupt it spoke. "How 'bout the...roller coaster?!" They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They walked to the roller coaster and stopped in front. Mikan gulped and looked at the group. "Umm...ano..." All eyes turned towards her. "I'm just gonna sit this one out...if that's alright??" Hotaru looked at Mikan for a moment. "Alright...just make sure to stay put and don't go anywhere else..." Mikan nodded and took a seat by a near by bench. The group got in line. But before, Natsume took a quick glance towards Mikan and continued on.

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed. I do NOT like roller coasters. But I didn't want to ruin the fun for all of them. I glanced up into the sky. 'Ji-chan...' _Rustle Rustle. _I looked around and stood up. "Hotaru..?? Anna..?? Nonoko, Permy??" No reply. I frowned. " Yome Kokoro if this is a prank, it's not funny at all!!" Still I got no reply. I was bout to take a step when somebody put a hand over my mouth and was able to grab both of my arms with one. I tried to scream. 'Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Anna! Permy! Tasukute!! Onegai!!'

**End's of Mikan's POV**

The ride was finally over and everybody got off. Hotaru looked around for a moment. Ruka put a hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong Hotaru?" She looked Ruka in the eye. And his eye's widen. "Guys..." Everybody turned towards Ruka and Hotaru. Sumire took a step forward. "Hotaru? Is there something wrong??" Hotaru looked at everybody. "Mikan's missing..." Anna, Nonoko and Permy gasped. Koko's, Yuu's, Mochu's eye's all widen. Natsume was shocked but hid it well.

Ruka looked around for a moment. "We'll split up and look around. If anybody finds her make sure to call the rest the of us." They all nodded in agreement.

**With Anna and Koko**

"Mikan-chan!!" "Sakura!" They both looked around. "I hope Mikan-chan is alright..." Koko hugged Anna slightly. "Don't worry we'll find her.." Anna nodded, both of them walked hand-in-hand to find their friend.

**Nonoko and Yuu**

They both sat down. Tired from running. Nonoko frantically looked around. Yuu pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped his glasses, then he put a hand on Nonoko's. She jumped slightly, and turned to Yuu. She gave a faint smile. He gripped her hand. "She'll be okay..." Nonoko nodded. Both of them stood up and continued their search.

**Per-Sumire and Mochu**

"You baka! Why the hell did you think, she would hide in a trash can?!" Mochu slightly winced. "I don't know..maybe she got scared???" A vien popped out on Sumire's head. "Moron!" She hit his head slightly and then walked off. Mochu rubbed his head and mumbled. "Women..." Then followed Sumire.

* * *

Natsume: "Why did you pause it??"

Yumi: "Sumire's and Mochu's scene was weird"...-sweat drop-

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Hotaru: "Just get on with it..."

Yuu: -sweat drop-

* * *

**Hotaru and Ruka**

Hotaru scanned the crowd. For any sign of her idiot of a best friend. 'Mikan...' She squeezed her hands. Ruka darted his eyes from the rides to his girlfriend. "Don't worry..we'll find her safe and sound.." Hotaru turned her gazed to Ruka, who had a faint smile on his face. Not a happy smile, but a reassuring smile. Unconsciously she hugged Ruka. He was surprised but hugged back anyways.

"I hope your right" She buried her face in her chest.

Ruka smiled. "I'm sure..."

Hotaru soon broke the hug and looked at Ruka again. "You better be...or else i'll shoot you and you so called 'best friend'..with my upgraded baka gun..." Ruka sweat dropped but nodded. Hotaru started walking again.

Ruka looked back at the crowd. 'I wonder how Natsume is doing.' Then went to catch up to Hotaru.

**Natsume**

'Baka! Where the hell are you?!' Natsume was running and searching frantically for Mikan. 'If I found out who did this..i'm gonna kick his ass!!' He looked at the rides he thought she might have went to. But found no sign of the brunette. He sat down for a moment to catch his breath.

'I've looked freaking everywhere!' Then he sprung up! 'The forest damn it!' He slightly hit his head, pulled out his cellphone and called Ruka.

"Hello??"

"Ruka?!"

"Natsume...??"

"I've got some news..."

"Eh? Did you find Mikan?!"

"No..but I think I got an idea as to where she might be.."

**6 minutes later....**

"Okay then! I'll call the others! I'll see you soon Natsume!"

Natsume put his phone away. And ran towards the forest as fast as he could.

**Somewhere with Mikan...**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to meet a shadow figure hovering over her. She tryed to scream. But only to have found that her mouth was ducked taped. Hands and feet tied up. The mystery figure chuckled slightly. "Stupid little girl..this is easier then what they said it would be..." Mikan's eye's widen.

"W-what is he planning to do?!"

Then he pulled the duck tape off her mouth. She winced.

* * *

Yumi: "Wow...he sure is stupid..to take the duck tape off her mouth..." -sweat drop-

No Reply

Yumi: T.T *goes to emo corner*

* * *

He spoke once again. His voice was dark and deep. "Any last words little girl...??" Mikan took a deep breath and screamed. "AHHHH!!!"

**Back to Natsume**

"AHHHH!!" He jumped. "Polka-dots?!" Natsume ran towards the source of the scream. Not waiting for Ruka and the others....

**Xx End of Chapter 6 xX**

**Will Natsume and the others be able to save Mikan in time? Or will this be the end for Mikan Sakura...?? Find out in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**Yumi: T.T Yes i know it's short..and I haven't updapted in a very long time..but i wanted to finish this chapter and upload it DX I'm sorry!! Pls forgive me!! *cries waterfall*

Natsume: Tch crybaby...nobody's gonna like your story anymore..oh wait..they didn't like it in the first place.

Mikan: *bonks Natsume on the head* Natsume no Baka! Don't say that kind of stuff to Yumi-senpai!! ^^ I'm sure there not to mad at you Yumi-senpai! =D

Hotaru: Idiot...

Ruka: Uhhh....

Yuu: Ummm...*scratches head*

Yumi: That didn't really help much...T.T Anyways...I'll try and make the next chapter longer DX I'm really really really really really sorry!! *bows* oh and for 2 days..I couldn't log on to..cuz it said something about problems...so that kinda also got me behind me to...anyways Ja!

Mikan: Remember to review! and no flames plz!!

Everybody: Ja!! *waves*

Yumi: And I am not crazy!! DX

**review review review review review review onegai!!~ :]**

**And um...*cough* sorry for any misspellings or grammar...  
**

* * *

**And remember Gakuen Alice, it's characters, ALL rights& credits belong to Tachibana Higuichi-san **:]

**This is fan-made...and is not use for any gains!** :]

**_Songs Used:_**

**_1. Move along by The All American Rejects!_**

* * *


	7. Time and Worries

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Xx Chapter 7 xX**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Time and Worries_**

_"You can never find love, Love find you"_

* * *

**_Last Time on "Welcome To My Life" :_**

_**Somewhere with Mikan...**_

_Mikan slowly opened her eyes to meet a shadow figure hovering over her. She tried to scream. But only to have found that her mouth was ducked taped. Hands and feet tied up. The mystery figure chuckled slightly. "Stupid little girl..this is easier then what they said it would be..." Mikan's eye's widen._

_"W-what is he planning to do?!"_

_Then he pulled the duck tape off her mouth. She winced._

_

* * *

_

Yumi: Yay!! I actually updated sooner!! =DD I'm so happy!! *dances*

Natsume: Yeah...your definitely crazy....

Yumi: DX zomg...is it crime to be happy?!?

Hotaru: -raises eyebrow- You do know that there are 2 meanings of 'happy'

Yumi: -twitch- Yes..i do know that...

Natsume:.............

Mikan: EH?! There are 2 meanings?! I thought there was only 1 meaning?!

Hotaru&Natsume: Idiot....

Yumi: Umm...you know what...never mind...Narumi! The disclaimer onegai?! =DDD

Narumi: -holds up sign-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yumi-chan does NOT own Gakuen Alice and it's character's **

**All credit and rights go to it's respectful owner:**

**Tachibana Higuichi-san**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi: Arigato!! ^^

Nonoko: Ne Yumi-senpai..?? How come you don't have Ruka-kun do the disclaimer anymore...??

Yumi: hmmm...*thinks for a moment* Hey Ruka-pyon?!

Ruka: *sweat drop* Hai....???

Yumi: You fired! ^^ There problem solved!!!

Ruka: 'When was I ever hired?!' *sweat drop*

Hotaru: Baka....just get on with you stupid story....*rolls eyes*

Yumi: *sniff,sniff* You don't have to be so cruel!!!

Hotaru: *shrugs*

Natsume:.......Why am I even here??

Yumi: Because...

Natsume: Because why???

Yumi: Because.....

Natsume: *twitch* because why?!

Yumi: Because :]

Natsume: *fireball appears in hand* WHY?!

Yumi: Because I said so...^^

Natsume: Still!! WHY?!

Yumi: Because...

Ruka: Er...this may take awhile...so enjoy the chapter!! And no flames please!!

Natsume: *throws fireball at Yumi* WHY THE HELL?!?

Yumi: *dodges* Because!! XDDD

Mikan: *sweatdrop* Yumi-senpai would like to thank the following:

**Olympiangirl**

**Suzuka Harkaze**

**Shadow**

**xXKaoriHiiragiXx**

**shugoharagirl**

**caramel gracious**

**lacuschan18**

**chrisca123456789**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Thank you all very much!! =DDDD I really appreciate them! And they keep me going :D**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those have reviewed in chapters 1-6! Thank you all very much! *bows* Enjoy the chapter!~

* * *

Mikan was still struggling out of the man's grip and trying to figure out how the hell this happened. 'Come on Mikan...think!!think!'

_Flashback:_

_Rustle Rustle. I looked around and stood up. "Hotaru..?? Anna..?? Nonoko, Permy??" No reply. I frowned. " Yome Kokoro if this is a prank, it's not funny at all!!" Still I got no reply. I was bout to take a step when somebody put a hand over my mouth and was able to grab both of my arms with one. I tried to scream. 'Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko! Anna! Permy! Tasukute!! Onegai!!'_

_The last thing Mikan saw. Was the roller coaster that her friends were on. 'Hotaru.....!!!' A tear drop escaped. 'Ho...tar...ru...'__ And the next thing she knew it she was surrounded by darkness._

_End of Flashback_

Then an idea hit her. Well not 'literally' hit. She was hit by anything. It just sorta came to her. You know what I mean.

She bit the mans hand. But he didn't flinch neither yell. He was unaffected. The man chuckled. "You think that will do you any good?! Your such a wimp!!" Mikan only had one option left. And that was to keep struggling and hopefully somebody will come to save her. But all he did was tighten his grip on Mikan.

The man reached into his pocket.

* * *

Yumi: Whoa...talk about your Deja vu....

Natsume: Idiot..just get back to the story...

Yumi: You just want me to so you can be the hero..and save your precious-

Natsume: Urusai!!

Yumi: fine...T.T

* * *

And pulled out a needle. Which looked like it had some kinda fluid in it. Mikan's eye's widen in fear. 'No!! Not that again!!' Tears began to fall. "Tch..you think i'm gonna stop, just because your crying?! Ha! Fat chance kid!" He brought the needle to her and injected it . If she could scream in pain right now. She would. I'm mean. It hurt like hell man! Still struggling, she began to feel woozy.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)**

"OI!"

"Huh?" The man turned around, only to be met by a punch in the face. He hit the tree. And looked up to crimson eyes. Who's were burning with anger.

"Tch brat...you think you can protect her?!" The man struggled to get. The punch was pretty hard. Natsume ran over to Mikan.

"Oi! You alright?!"

Mikan looked up to meet a raven hair lad. But only barely.

"N-natsume???"

Natsume sighed inwardly. But soon turned back to worry.

"Natsume? How come there are two of you??"

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough**

Natsume Looked down towards the brunette. "What the hell are you talking about polka??" 'Has she gone crazy or something???' Mikan giggled softly. Natsume raised an eyebrow and was about to say something but stopped. He narrowed his eyes. Natsume got up and picked up the needle that the man had. 'What the...? What is this?!'

But before Natsume could say something. He was punched square in the face. 'Crap...!' The mysterious man chuckled darkly. "Tch damn brats! Did you forget about me?!"

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

Natsume cursed himself slightly. Now what was he supposed to do?! He was in the middle of a forest with a polka-dotted panty girl who's gone crazy for some strange reason! A mad man! And he was just freaking punched in the face! Natsume stood up. Or well at least tried to.

"NATSUME!!" "MIKAN" 'Huh...??' Natsume turned around and saw his friends and the girls running towards them. Ruka ran up to him. "Natsume?! Daijoubu desuka?! What the heck happened?!"

"Calm down Ruka!"

**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free**

The man took a step back. 'Damn..this didn't go as according to plan...I was just suppose to kidnap her..drug her..and then let her die!' The mysterious man took off. Natsume took notice of this. "OI! Get back here!!" Before Natsume could take off and chase after him. Ruka grabbed onto his arm. "Natsume don't! He's not important right now! He's gone and we found Mikan!" Natsume clenched his fist. He felt so useless!

"Ruka! Hyuuga!" The two lads turned around. The girls were helping Mikan get up. Hotaru walked up to them both. "We need to take Mikan to the hospital IMMEDIATELY!!" They froze and there eye's widen in shock. Ruka was in thought. 'What did he give her?!' Natsume got his composure back and walked over to the group and picked Mikan up bridal style.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

The group looked at each other at shock and thought the same thing. 'Is this really Natsume/san/kun??' Hotaru just smirked. She was gonna make a fortune off of this. While Ruka sweat dropped and felt bad for his best friend. 'Maybe I should warn him...but if I do..Hotaru...might hit me with one of her baka guns' Ruka shivered at the thought. Mochu looked at Ruka weirdly. "Ruka, douka shimashita ka??" "Huh? Betsuni..!" Ruka scratched the back of his head.

Natsume just started walking while the rest of the group followed. Hotaru looked at Mikan worriedly from the corner of her eye. 'Mikan....' Ruka noticed this and held her hand. Hotaru looked at Ruka, with a small smile.

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

**At The Hospital**

They were all waiting in the lobby. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were reading magazines. Mochu, Koko were arm wrestling. Yuu was the referee. And Hotaru and Ruka were talking silently. Natsume was just sitting there. Watching and waiting for the news about Mikan. He mentally kicked himself. 'If only I gotten there sooner!!' Natsume buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Yumi:....One time I tried to mentally kick myself...I ended up hurting myself...

Natsume: idiot....

Ruka: I don't think your suppose to hurt yourself when you do that...*sweatdrop*

Yumi: "..."

Mikan: Eto...let's just carry on with the story....*sweatdrop*

* * *

After awhile of waiting. The doctor came out and everybody stood up. The doctor took a quick glance at his notes. "Are you the friends of Mikan Sakura?" Hotaru answered. "Yes..." He smiled and shook hands with Hotaru. "Watashi no namae wa Hishiyama" They all introduced themselves. "Douzo swatte kudasai." He set down the papers and looked at the group. Natsume grew inpatient. "Is she alright?" Hishiyama looked at Natsume and then back towards the group. "She's fine...we were able to get most of the toxin out of her..before it spread to any of the organs." The group sighed in relief.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough**

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough**

Hotaru sat up straight. "What was in there anyways?" Hishiyama adjusted his glasses and grabbed his clipboard. "Let's see...rat poison...bleach...some sleeping pills...and shots of alcohol..." All there eyes widen. He stood up. "Sakura-san will be alright...she just needs rest for awhile...you may visit her..just make sure not to make to much noise."

**Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind**

**Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**

He took one last glance at the group, smiled and walked off. They all looked at each other and went to Mikan's room.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.**

**Mikan's room**

Hotaru opened the door and saw Mikan lying there looking out the window. "Oi..baka..." Mikan looked towards voice. "H..Hotaru...??" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire walked in next. "Mikan-chan!" The four girls walked towards Mikan. They each gave her a hug, all except for Hotaru. Mikan and Hotaru exchanged glances at each other. Then Hotaru gave a small smile and gave her a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again baka..." Mikan started crying. "I..I don't know what happened...I was just sitting there waiting for you guys..I..I don't remember much-" Sumire lightly hit Mikan on the head. "Just rest for now baka!" Mikan nodded slightly.

Next came the boys. Ruka went up to Mikan and gave her a hug. "Ogenki desu ka?" "Hai...genki desu.." Ruka gave her a faint smile. Koko stretched. "Ahh..that's good to hear Sakura-san..." He had a goofy grin on his face. Mikan giggled slightly and looked at Natsume. " Arigato minna!!" "Hn" Natsume turned around.

Hotaru smirked. Then Ruka slightly hit his head. "Minna! Sumi masen! I need to talk with Mikan and Hotaru for a few minutes!" "Hai..hai..." Everybody left. "Sore wa nan desu ka?" Ruka took a deep breath. "We have to go on a business trip for a week or so..." Mikan clasped her hands together.

"Sounds like fun!!" Hotaru and Ruka exchanged looks. Then Hotaru spoke up. "Mikan..you can't go...through out the trip, we'll all be busy...we won't have any time to hang out at all..." Mikan's smile turned into frown to Ruka's dismay. "Don't worry we'll be back in a week. We promise." Mikan looked at the two. "Promise?" "Promise." Mikan smiled and then thought of something.

"Wait does this mean i'm going to be home alone??" Ruka laughed nervously. "Umm...no..?" "Eh?! Who am I going to stay with then??" Hotaru scratched his head nervously.

* * *

Yumi: I'm sorry if I misspelled or messed up! I'm still learning japenese ^^'''

Natsume: I'm surprised you know anything crazy....

Yumi: Urusai Hyuuga!!

Natsume: Tch whatever....

* * *

**~Outside The Room~**

Koko sighed and got up. Mochu was looking out the window. Sumire sighed as and looked at the clock. "I wonder what there talking about in there...." Anna closed her cellphone away. "Who knows..." Yuu was reading a book and looked over towards Natsume's direction. "Natsume-kun sure has been quiet. Koko grinned. "Isn't he always??" Natsume was seated down and was reading one of his manga. '3...2...1'

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" The group covered their ears. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M STAYING WITH THAT PERVERT!!" Natsume smirked. 'So she found out.....'

**~Back inside Mikan's room~  
**

Ruka and Hotaru uncovered their ears. Hotaru sighed.

(A/N: Wow..there's been alot of sighing lately...*sweatdrop*)

'Somehow...I knew this would happen....'

Ruka smiled nervously. "It won't be that bad Mikan. And plus me and Hotaru don't want you to stay home alone after these past incidents...." Mikan's head snapped up. "Even Hotaru?!" Hotaru walked over to Mikan and bonked her on the head. "Just do it baka...for me..." Mikan looked her best friend for a moment and smiled. "Okay...i'll try...." Hotaru and Mikan hugged. "Oh and you owe me for the hugs..." Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped. 'Way to ruin the moment Hotaru....'

**~2 Days later~**

Mikan was finally released from the hospital and now was packing to head over to the Hyuuga's mansion. 'Remember Mikan...your doing this for Hotaru...and it's only gonna be for about a week...' She smiled weakly and put the last set of clothes into her suitcase. Hotaru came to the door and knocked. "Oi...baka...you ready yet???" "Hai Hotaru!"

Mikan took one glance at her room and left.

**~On The Way To the Hyuuga's~  
**

It was the same seating arrangement as before...Ruka and Hotaru in the front. While Mikan sat in the back looking out the window. With a slight scowl on her face. Hotaru looked at Mikan through the rear view mirror. 'Mikan...'

They finally reached the Hyuuga mansion. Mikan's eye's widen. 'THIS? Is where he lives??' Ruka chuckled at Mikan's expression. "He wanted to keep it a secret." Mikan turned towards Ruka and nodded. They each got out of the car and walked up the steps. Hotaru rang the door bell.

When the door opened it revealed a small little girl, with short hair..and crimson eyes. She smiled at them "Ruka-nii! Hotaru-nee-chan!!" She gave both of them and then turned towards Mikan, with a huge smile. Aoi led the group towards the living room. Where a man was sitting on chair reading a newspaper. Aoi ran up to him. "Otou-san! There here!!" The man looked away from the newspaper and stood up. "Hello" The three bowed. "It's nice to see you again Ruka and Hotaru." Ruka smiled. "Good to see you again to Fuchigo-san!"

* * *

Yumi: Er...since...i don't really know his father's name...I just came up with one...^^''' ehehehehe....sorry....

Natsume: Stupid...

Yumi: T.T oh yeah! I'm also gonna translate some of the Japanese I used so far..but I think..I messed up on a few. So correct me if i'm wrong!

Daijoubu desuka=Are you alright?

douka shimashita ka=Is something wrong?

betsuni= nothing...

Watashi no namae wa= My name is________

Douzo swatte kudasai= Please sit down

Ogenki desu ka= How are you?

Hai genki desu= I am fine

Sumi masen= Excuse me (to get attention)

Sore wa nan desu ka= What is it?

* * *

Fuchigo turned towards Mikan. "So you must me Mikan Sakura, am I correct?" "H-hai!" She bowed. "Hajimashite! And..arigato! For letting me stay here! And!-" Fuchigo raised a hand and chuckled. "Hai,hai..it's alright Sakura-san. We don't mind at all." Mikan smiled. "Let me call down Natsume. NATSUME!" Mikan sweatdrop. Soon a raven haired lad came down stairs. Aoi ran up to Natsume and whispered.. "Nii-san! Is that the girl you talk about all the time?!" Natsume glared at his sister and whispered back. "What the hell gave you that idea?!" Aoi giggle. Natsume glared at his father, who just coughed.

Then Aoi ran up to Mikan and grabbed her hand. "Come one! I'll show you where your room is!" Hotaru glanced at her watched and whispered to Ruka. He nodded and looked towards the family. "Hotaru and me gotta go now." They all nodded. Mikan gave Hotaru and Ruka a hug. "Bye!"

The two walked out the door. Mikan started being dragged Aoi. "Come on let's go! After you put you clothes away i'll give you the tour of the house!" The two girls ran up the stairs. Fuchigo chuckled and sat down. Natsume also sat down. "Seems you picked a keeper Natsume." Natsume groaned. "Not this again...I don't like her.." His father raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you offer her to stay here?" Natsume stiffened a little. "I only did it for Ruka..that's all" Natsume got up and walked up stairs. Fuchigo chuckled and began to read the newspaper again. "Sure...Natsume..I believe anything you say..."

* * *

Natsume:.........

Yumi: *sighs* What is it this time??

Natsume: Your enjoying this...aren't you?? -.-

Yumi: What?! D: What makes you think that?!

Natsume: ".."

Mikan: I sorta have to agree with Natsume on this one Yumi-senpai...

Ruka: *sweat dropped* Let's just go back to the story....

Natsume: "..."

* * *

Natsume walked up the stairs towards his room. On the way he saw Aoi dragging Mikan around showing her the house. Aoi notice her bother and smiled. "Nii-san!!" Natsume walked over towards the two females. "What are you guys doing??" Aoi pouted. "I'm giving Nee-chan a tour of the house!!" Mikan smiled sheepishly. "She's been dragging me around for ten minutes or so...." Natsume raised an eyebrow at the two, but shrugged it off and went towards his room.

Aoi stuck her tongue out at her brother. The she looked at Mikan. "Just ignore him...he can be a butt sometimes..." Mikan grinned. "Yeah..." Then Aoi continued the tour of the house.

**~Half n' Hour Later~**

It was finally time for dinner. They all came downstairs and sat down. Mikan looked at all the foods. "It all looks so good!" Fuchigo chuckled lightly. "Go ahead..you kids eat now..." Natsume glared at his father. "I'm not a little kid...like some people..." Aoi and Mikan glared at them. Natsume glared back. Fuchigo sweatdrop. 'This is going to be interesting....' And began eating.

Five minutes into dinner the door bell rang. Fuchigo got up and answered the door. While the three ate. "Ahahaha!! So you did come!!" They all lifted their heads and got up. Fuchigo was hugging a girl with short pink hair, wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue long sleeves under and long tan cargo pants. Aoi smiled and Natsume groaned. While Mikan..well she was confused. "Ano..." The girl looked at Mikan and grinned. "So you must be her...she is cute!" She gave Aoi a hug. Fuchigo spoke up. "Sakura-san..this is my oldest daughter...Yumi Hyuuga..."

* * *

Natsume: WTF?!?! Why did you put yourself in the story?!

Yumi:....um...because....

Natsume: *glares*

Yumi: NAAAAAAAAANIII? DX I'm not gonna be in it alot! I'm only gonna be at the Hyuuga mansion..and that's only gonna be short scenes to!! DX

Natsume: Fine....*still glaring*

Yumi: Yayz!!

Character Info:

Yumi Hyuuga

Age: 18 (Although in real life i'm not that old XD)

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Dark Pink

Older sister of Natsume and Aoi. She love's to tease her brother. And sometimes Ruka. Very caring person. Although you won't see much of me. Only at the Hyuuga mansion. But only a few scenes though! :]

Height: 5'6

* * *

Mikan was shocked, then shook her head. "Oh um! I-i'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura! Nice to me you Yumi-san!" She bowed. Yumi just smiled and slightly ruffled Mikan's hair, so she wouldn't ruin it. Mikan looked up to Yumi. "No need for the formalities squirt!" Natsume growled under his breath. But Yumi seemed to catch it. She smirked. "Aww...what's the matter Natsu-chan?" Natsume glared at his sister. "I told you I don't like to be called that!" Mikan and Aoi stifled a giggle. He glared at them. Yumi ruffled Natsume's hair. "Aww...but you liked it when you were little." Natsume swatted her hand away and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to bed...."

As soon as he made it up the stairs and they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Mikan and Aoi burst into giggles. Fuchigo and Yumi grinned.

The girls were in Yumi's bedroom looking at magazines eating pop and eating popcorn. Yumi took a sip of her soda and stood up. The two girls looked at her. "I'll be right back." They both nodded and turned their gazes back to the magazine.

Yumi walked down the hallway towards Natsume's room. She knocked on the door and heard a 'Hn'. Yumi sweat dropped at her brother's oh-so-bright choice of words. She opened the door and found Natsume on his bed reading a manga. He looked up and saw his older sis. "What the hell do you want??" Yumi glared at her dear brother. "I came here to talk for a moment." Natsume grunted. "About what??"

She took a seat at a desk. "About Mikan-chan." No response. Yumi crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "Come on Natsu-chan..I know you like her...just admit it..." Natsume narrowed his eyes. "I don't...why would I like an idiot like her..." Yumi sighed. 'This is gonna be a pain in the ass.' She got up and looked at his mangas. "Well you've never talked much to girls...let alone let them come over." Natsume snorted. "So?"

Yumi slapped her forehead. "I don't know..it surprised me..when I found out that you let a girl stay at our house..and as your older sister I was excited...so I sorta assumed you liked her..." "Hn" Her eyebrow twitched. "Never mind...I better get back to the girls.." Natsume just continued to read his manga. Yumi walked over and ruffled his hair again. "If you ever want to talk to me about girls..i'm here for ya my dear baby brother." She winked. Natsume glared at her when he heard the word 'baby'. Yumi rushed out of the room. Natsume sighed. "Sisters...."

**~Back to Yumi's room~**

Mikan and Aoi were lying on floor playing video games, when Yumi walked in. Mikan looked over and smiled. "Welcome back" Yumi smiled back. "Thanks" She took a seat next to Aoi and watched them play. "Aoi-chan can I have some of you soda...??" "Sure Yu-nee-chan!" Aoi handed her the soda and Yumi took a sip. Mikan took a sip of her soda also. "So...where did you go..??" "Bathroom."

The girls played video games until eleven o' clock. Aoi yawned. Yumi picked her up and tucked her in. Mikan was sitting in an arm chair looking out the window. Yumi sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay Mikan-chan??" "H-hai..." Mikan walked over and sat on the floor next to Yumi. There was a short silence. Until you could light sniffs. Yumi looked down at Mikan and sat down. "You know..if you want to cry..go ahead..." Mikan looked at Yumi. Tears started coming. Mikan hugged Yumi and started crying. Yumi stroked her hair. Aoi got over to the side of the bed and got off.

Aoi hugged Mikan. Eventually they all fell asleep. In the doorway you could see a young raven hair lad. He sighed and walked back to his room to sleep. 'Mikan...'

Everybody was able to sleep peacefully. Mikan slept with a big smile plastered face. 'Hotaru...' Little did Mikan know that tommorow she was in for a suprise.

**~End Of Chapter 6~**

* * *

Yumi: Soooo...?? Did ya like the chapter!! =DDDD

Natsume: "..."

Mikan: I think he's pissed at you...

Yumi: *rolls eyes*

Ruka: *sweat drop*

Yumi: *Complete and pure sarcasm* Oh no! Hyuuga's mad at me...what shall I ever do?!

Mikan: Uh...I don't think that help the situation Yumi-senpai...

Yumi: And...??

Hotaru:...He's not gonna talk anymore...

Yumi: And...??

Ruka: Don't we need him to talk...??

Yumi: Soo...??

Natsume: I'm one of the important characters idiot...

Yumi: Soooo...???

Mikan: Umm...he has a point...

Yumi: Soooo..??

Ruka: Your doing that on purpose...aren't you???

Yumi: Maybe.....

Hotaru: Stop it..or i'll hit you with one of my upgraded baka guns...

Yumi: Okay! See you all next time Ja!! *waves*

Everybody: Ja!

* * *

**Show your trues colors, don't hold back, and don't let anybody bring you down**~

**Especially when it comes to your dreams~**

** ~ Tragic Panda~**

** Be YOUR true self, not somebody Else's~  
**


	8. Author Notes

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Important Notes:**

* * *

Yumi: *sighs* I'm sorry to say this...but i won't able to update this week..and this is NOT a April fools joke..i swear..T.T I've gotta alot of stuff going on this week. I got finals this week Dx I've got a math and science test tomorrow( though it might change to today..or yesterday...a week ago..months..years...Dx) Then Friday I got a HUGE Spanish test..which is sadly going to be worth 100 points..and we'll decide if i stay in for fourth quarter...I've got serious studying for that...Dx sadly...So I really really really am sorry..I know alot of you want to know what the suprise is..hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me ^^''' So after the finals are done..i'll try and update as soon as possible ^^

And hopefully nothing else will come up..and i also had a fallback to..my computer caught a virus and we had to wait for the computer guy to come check it..and so i wasn't able to get on for 2 days. 2 days in which i could of spent typing..and maybe, MAYBE, i could of updated..but sadly i could not..T.T Which sucked..because..i get very twitchy if i can't get on the computer...^^'' Yes I know I need help. So wish meh luck! And see ya l&ter! :] Bye-bye!~ :]

So please be patient onegai! ^^

Your's truly

-Tragic Panda :]


	9. Author's Note Again zomg Dx

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yumi: **Uh hi ^-^'' ummm yes I know it's been FOREVER since I up-dated - And i'm mad at myself for that...Dx Because in the last one I said I would finish the chapter and up-load, but I have yet to done that....T.T I've been busy with school...and i'm sure most of you have heard that one before. Because I had a project in English, which me and my friend were having issues, and it didn't go well. We were going to show Grease. But the computer wasn't working. So we had to cancel it. Which sucked. Because we spent so much time talking to people, and getting everything ready.

And then short scenes arrived. Which I got a part in a Alice In Wonderland, as the Dormouse. I was so very happy that I got in one. So I've been practicing. And i'm still practicing, Because it's this Friday. And I'm kinda nervous. But my director is really nice and kind. ^-^

And then oh boy, this one is a headache. I have a BIG test/or whatever it's called. My MOPI (Mock Oral Proficiency Interview) Which is worth 100 points. And we have to at least 70 to pass. And it decides if we go on to Spanish 2 or not. Which sucks. Because then I would have to take 3rd and 4th quarter again Dx and I need 2 years of language to get into a good college. :C So I've been studying real hard.

So I did have somewhat good excuses. And i'm sure alot or a small handful of you are waiting for the next i'm really really really sorry about that. T.T I get mad at myself if I don't up-date my storys in a few weeks. And I feel really bad. So hopefully your not mad ^-^'''' I'll DEFINITELY up-date them after all this done. And besides, =D I only have this week and next week of school left!! I'm so freaking happy!!! I really want Summer to come! - It's been busy this year.

I've gotten some reviews on my grammar. And i'm planning on fixing them. So if you see it up it will mostly like that I fixed grammar. But check once in awhile to see if it's been up-dated.

So once again. I'm truly sorry about not dating fo such a long freaking time Dx

With love~

Tragic Panda~


	10. Mikan's What!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**~She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above~**

**-Martina McBride's Concrete Angel-  
**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yumi: -Looks around frantically- GAH where it is it?!

Mikan: Ne Yumi-senpai what are you looking for?? –Blinks-

Yumi: -sniff, sniff- I can't find meh cookie!! –Cries-

Hotaru: Oi, baka, Hyuuga ate them....

Yumi: NANI?! HYUUUUUUUGAAAA!!! -glares at Natsume-

Natsume: Hn…actually I just burned them…

Yumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOES!!!!!! –Goes to emo corner- my cookies....

Ruka: Er…Yumi-senpai would like to thank the following:

Reviews for Chappie 7:

**Arianna Marilyn- Gomen..but Natsume's mom is dead...Just him, his father and sister. D: Gomen ne! T.T  
**

**caramel gracious- O: zomg...that means alot...-cries- and thanks you! I've read your storys and there awesome! =D just need to review em -.-;  
**

**Miyu Kozuki- Thankies! ^^ And the weird guy is somebody who her parents hired...i'm hoping to reveal his identity soon :D and me to! X3  
**

**Emmoria- Hehehe..I bet Natsume would like that X3  
**

**crimson-diamonds-823 - You'll find out in this chapter!  
**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX- Thankies! ^^**

**Ruby Romance - O: The guy who wants Mikan killed, is somebody who was hired by Mikan's parents. Like an assassin. :D **

**ShoujoAnimeFanatic13 - thankies :3**

**And also those who reviewed in 8 and 9!!**

Chapter 8:

_**crazyanimelover236**_

**_Xxdarkness-angelxX_**

**_animerulezgirl_**

**_chiyuusaku_**

**_thundra18_**

**_Shiro-Tenshi563_**

Chapter 9:

_**Shiro-Tenshi563**_

_**2Lazy2MakeAnAccount  
**_

_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**_

_**Saikono-san**_

_**mikansumexevah**_

_**chiyuusaku**_

_**Mitsumi Haruka**_

_**Arigato!!! **_**=D  
**

_**

* * *

**_Yumi: Arigato minna!! I appreciate all the reviews! :DDDDDD

Natsume: Weren't you sad just a second ago?? -.-

Yumi: Maybe.....

Natsume: Crazy...

Yumi: Don't start that again... -.-

Natsume: Hn....

Mikan: Is that even a word..-goes to find a dictionary- ???

Yumi: The world may never know....X3

Hotaru: Just get on with your idiotic story.....

Yumi: Fine..... T.T Enjoy teh chapter!! =DDDD Oh yeah..sorry for making it so short T.T

* * *

**Last Time on "Welcome To My Life:"**

_**~Back to Yumi's room~**_

_Mikan and Aoi were lying on floor playing video games, when Yumi walked in. Mikan looked over and smiled. "Welcome back" Yumi smiled back. "Thanks" She took a seat next to Aoi and watched them play. "Aoi-chan can I have some of you soda...??" "Sure Yu-nee-chan!" Aoi handed her the soda and Yumi took a sip. Mikan took a sip of her soda also. "So...where did you go..??" "Bathroom."_

_The girls played video games until eleven o' clock. Aoi yawned. Yumi picked her up and tucked her in. Mikan was sitting in an arm chair looking out the window. Yumi sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay Mikan-chan??" "H-hai..." Mikan walked over and sat on the floor next to Yumi. There was a short silence. Until you could light sniffs. Yumi looked down at Mikan and sat down. "You know..if you want to cry..go ahead..." Mikan looked at Yumi. Tears started coming. Mikan hugged Yumi and started crying. Yumi stroked her hair. Aoi got over to the side of the bed and got off._

_Aoi hugged Mikan. Eventually they all fell asleep. In the doorway you could see a young raven hair lad. He sighed and walked back to his room to sleep. 'Mikan...'_

_Everybody was able to sleep peacefully. Mikan slept with a big smile plastered face. 'Hotaru...' Little did Mikan know that tomorrow she was in for a suprise._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mikan's what?!**

The girls were Yumi's room, they just woken up awhile ago and were looking at magazines. Until Mikan suddenly got this sick feeling. She clamped her hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Aoi and Yumi looked at each other worriedly. They both got up and went by the bathroom. Yumi knocked on the door.

"Mikan-chan?? You alright??" They both could hear weird noises from inside. Aoi turned the knob and open the door. There they saw Mikan hovering over the toilet and throwing up. Yumi walked up to Mikan and kneeled by her. "Mikan-chan??" Mikan was silently crying. "I-i don't know w-what's wrong..."

Yumi stood up. "Aoi look over Mikan-chan for me for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Aoi nodded and comforted quickly got dressed, A white tank-top with shorts, and white tennies. She grabbed her car keys and walked down stairs. Natsume was reading a manga and her father was reading the newspaper. Natsume looked up. "Oi...Where you going??" "To the store..be back soon." Then he returned back to his manga.

**10 minutes later....**

Yumi came back with a bag in her and walked upstairs. Both Aoi and Mikan were in the bathroom still. Mikan wasn't throwing up anymore, but was still crouched by the toilet. Yumi handed her a bag. "Here take this..." Mikan looked at and nodded.

**Another few minutes later....**

Mikan came out. Aoi looked up from her book. Mikan walked over to Yumi and showed her. Once Yumi saw it. Her eye's softened. She got up and gave Mikan a hug, soon Mikan was crying. Aoi looked at her worriedly. "Douka shimashita ka?" Yumi looked at Aoi. "Mikan is...pregnant..." Aoi's eye's widen. "NANI?! How...why?!...When?!" Yumi shook her head. "I-i don't really know..." She sat down Mikan on the bed and looked at Aoi. "I'll go get some breakfeast..Aoi can you help me??" Aoi gave her a confused look. "Nani.."? But stopped halfway after seeing her older sister glaring at her. "HAI! Be right back Mikan-nee!"

Mikan giggled slightly and picked up magazine. 'How the hell did this happen to me....???'

* * *

Mikan: Ne, ne?! How did your finals go?! =D

Yumi: Very good! So now I can finally finish the chapter! :]

Mikan: yay!

Natsume: Hn...Usually crazy is the one who stops the story...

Yumi: What did you-

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Hotaru: Just get back to the story.... -.-

Yumi: -sobs- fine....

* * *

But unknown to them they didn't notice a certain raven-haired lad was eaves-dropping. He clenched his fists. `How did that happen..when I find out who did that...wait why the hell do I give a crap!?' He didn't notice that he was leaning on the door and the door flew open, causing him to fall forward.

**Natsume's POV**

Urgh. Wait a minute. Why do I feel something soft? The floors here are wooden. I opened his eyes, only to find polka-dots beneath me. 'Oh crap..' She's gonna scream her head off. I tried to get up, but i slipped and fell back on her. Making our position even more awkward, then it was before.. This isn't going to end well.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

What the heck. I opened the door and I felt something (Yumi: More like SOMEONE) heavy fall on me. I slowly open my eyes and met crimson colored eyes. What the?! His face was only a few centimeters away from mine. 'N-nani? My heart is beating so fast. Feels like it's going to burst out of my chest anytime.' We were both silent for a little bit. I was about to speak up when I heard a cough. 'CRAP! It was Yumi-nee-chan and Aoi!' Natsume quickly got off me,while I picked myself up. Gah! My face is so red! Quit blushing Mikan!!

**End Of Mikan's POV**

Both Aoi and Yumi had smirks on there face. Yumi came in with a tray and sat it down on the desk. "I hope we weren't disturbing anything" Natsume and Mikan both turned scarlet. But Natsume hid it well with his bangs. Aoi just giggled and skipped off, Yumi followed after Aoi. The two teens stood in silence. Mikan fidgeted nervously.

"You wanna go hang out??" Mikan looked at Natsume. "Wha?" He still had his bangs covering him. "I asked, if you wanted to hang out with me??"

"U-uh sure...i'll go get ready..." Natsume nodded and Mikan left to go get ready. 'What's up with Natsume???'

As soon as she left Natsume let out a huge sigh. 'Glad that I got that off my chest'

* * *

**Dude...you really suck at this...**

_Great you again..._

**You should of just asked her out...**

_I'm not gonna deal with you right now..._

**Damn you... T.T**

* * *

Natsume waited downstairs. Yumi walked in with a smirk on her face. "And where do you think you going baby brother?" Natsume glared at his oh-so-lovely older sister. "Me and the idiot are gonna go hang out." Her smirk widened, and she ruffled his hair. Mikan came downstairs with a pink tank-top, jean mini skirt, and white tennies. Her hair was down with a cherry blossom pin in it. Yumi leaned forward. "Have fun on your _date_ little bro." Yumi waved and left to go to the kitchen.

Mikan walked up to Natsume. "What was the that all about??" Natsume shook his head. "Nothing, just my sister being stupid."

Yumi stuck her head through the doorway. "I heard that you little brat!" "Tch whatever..." Mikan just sweat dropped. 'They have a weird brother-sister moment' Natsume sighed and looked towards Mikan. "You ready?" Mikan looked at Mikan. "Huh? Oh yeah! Let's go!" He nodded and the two teens walked out the doors.

Yumi stepped out of the living room and smirked. "Better let Hotaru know about this"

**The Drive...**

The two teens sat in silence. With Mikan looking out the window, and Natsume trying to figure out what the heck to say. 'She's quiet...' He looked over towards Mikan for a split second. Didn't seem like she really wanted to talk right now. So the drive went on in silence. Very awkward silence.

Soon they pulled up towards the playground and parked. Mikan's face instantly brightened. She squaled and got out of the car quickly. Natsume couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, because of oh-so-childish antics. He un-buckled himself and got out of the car. When he reached to Mikan. She was on the swing-sets. "Come on Natsume!!" He walked up and sat down. Mikan was swinging herself. "Aren't you going to swing??" Natsume shook his head.

"Why would I do such a childish thing?" Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Well your the one who brought me here, -I'm-So-High-And-Might" Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever..." He smirked. "Ichigo-kara!" Mikan stopped immediately stopped and almost fell over. "What the hell did you say?! You peeked again, didn't you pervert?!" His smirk widened. "It's not my fault your swinging with a skirt on." Mikan pouted and attempted to hit him. But he just caught her wrist and grinned. Mikan looked away. "Pervert."

Natsume started dragging Mikan away from the swing-set. "H-hey! Where are you taking me?! I still want to swing!!" Natsume just ignored her.

**(Song: True To Your Heart by 98 Degrees!! :D)**

**Baby I knew at once  
That you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
That I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide **

Natsume kept a firm grip on Mikan's wrist. Not so tight that it would hurt her/ But he couldn't help but blush slightly. Mikan was smiling. She knew he could be sweet SOMETIMES. Natsume finally stopped dragging her, and let go of her wrist. Mikan looked forward and squealed. Natsume had dragged her to an Ice Cream shack. She skipped up to it and ordered her favorite. Strawberry-mint flavored, with sprinkles. Natsume couldn't help but sigh. She gets excited over such small things. But he also couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. What made her so special?

**Baby I see your future  
And it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes  
And see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
'Til you let go  
Don't be so scared  
Of what you don't know **

Yeah, sure she was cute. And she wasn't like those fan-girls who squeal and cling to him all the time. He knew it wasn't that for sure. And for heaven sake. The girl cry's whenever she drops her freaking ice-cream. He was sat down at a bench, while she got her ice-cream. It was his treat anyways. Natsume ruffled his hair and looked over towards her direction. And it hit him. Her smile was that thing that attracted him all along. He was denying the facts for a long time. Well, not to long....

Her smile was warm and welcoming, could brighten anybody's day. It melted his ice cold heart. He wasn't going to soft. Hell no. But he did notice that he was opening up a bit more, when she was around him.

**True to your heart  
You must be  
True to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
**

But one slight problem. Would she accept him, after all he put her through? Bullying day after day. Natsume just sat there in silence, until he felt somebody in front. He looked up and there she was. Eating her ice-cream. "Something wrong Natsume?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh...nothings wrong....I was just spacing out..." Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"The great Natsume Hyuuga spacing out???" Natsume rolled his eys and got up. "Whatever....little girl." Mikan pouted. "I'm not a little girl! For heaven's sake!! I'm in the same frigging class as you are!"

**Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell  
you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me  
(Got to be true  
to your heart)**

He just smirked. "Yeah but your one year younger then me." She just stuck out her tongue out him and walked on. "Very mature...Miss Ichigo-kara." Mikan stopped dead in her tracks, and then turned around. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!! When and how?!" Natsume walked up next to her and patted her on the head. "When you ordering you ice-cream." Then he walked off. She puffed her cheeks and follow.

**Someone ya know is on  
your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if  
you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light**

"Hey Natsume! Wait up for me!!!" She had to run to catch up. 'Dang when could he walk this fast?!' Natsume couldn't help but let a low chuckle. Mikan gasped. "Natsume you laughed!" He just glared at her. "You must be hallucinating...I wasn't laughing...baka...."

"Yes, Yes you were!! Mr.I'm-So-High-And-Mighty!!" You could say this went on for the rest of the day. But in the end. The two enjoyed there day.

**True to your heart  
You must be  
True to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell  
you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me**

The two teens arrived back at the house around dinner time. Where they sadly questioned by Aoi. "Ne, ne did you and Onee-chan kiss!?" Both of them spat out there food. All Mikan could do was blush. Natsume glared at his sister. "Aoi, what kind of stupid question is that? Why would I do that?" Aoi kicked her older brother.

"Well isn't that what people do after there date?" Mikan stiffened. As she felt the aura between the two siblings. She played with her fork. "So umm..where's Yumi-chan??"

Aoi wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh she had to go on a business trip. She should be back in a week or two." Natsume looked at Mikan's plate. "You haven't eaten much."

**Mikan's POV**

I bit my lip. I can't tell him. He might make fun or me. I thought for a moment. "Um..i'm not really that hungry..right now..you know the ice-cream and stuff.." Natsume put his fork down and looked at me, I gulped slightly. "Weird...usually when your pregnant you eat more..." My eyes widened and Aoi dropped her fork.

I fidgeted in my seat for a moment, still kinda shocked. "W-what? I-im not pregnant! W-what made y-you t-think that?!" Crap!! How the heck did he find out about this?! I looked at Aoi. She seemed shocked as well. Just not as much. Natsume took a sip and spoke.

"1) Your stuttering a lot, 2) I found baby magazines in the living room. And I know my sister isn't pregnant. She would be eating like a pig. And three...I found a pregnancy test in the garbage..." So he does know...I laughed nervously. "Well i'm just gonna go to bed now...i'm kinda tired after today..." I got up my seat and started walking. Before I left Natsume called out to me.

"Oi...you don't have to worry...I won't tell anybody..."

**DOKI DOKI DOKI**

"H-hai...a-arigato Natsume!" I rushed out of the dining room as quickly as I could. And I practically ran up to my room. I closed my door, and jumped on my bed. " What the heck? Why was I so happy and nervous when he said that?!" I buried my head into my pillow, and I soon fell into a slumber.

**End Of Mikan's POV**

Natsume sat on his bed and dried his hair. 'Idiot..why did I have to and say that..she probably thinks i'm going soft or something.' He fell backwards and stared at his ceiling. "Oh well..there's nothing else I can say or do now..." He got finished getting ready for bed. He turned off his lamp and at least tried to go to sleep. But couldn't. He groaned slighty. This was going to be a long night....

* * *

Yumi:...........

Mikan: At least you got it done...

Yumi:.........

Natsume: Stupid....

Ruka: *Walks in* What's wrong??

Natsume: I don't know...crazy's been acting crazier...

Ruka: Oh well maybe-

Yumi: I HAVE FAILED TO MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! *cries waterfall* This chapter completely sucked!!!

Natsume: I have to agree on that one.... -.-

Iinchou: It doesn't suck Yumi-sempai....

Yumi: Yes it does...!!! *dies*

Hotaru:.....great what do we now..and how is the next chapter going to be up-dated....???

Mikan: I don't know...

Koko: *runs in* Hey-hey! I found somebody!!

Tamahi: *walks in* Hi guys!! I'll be replacing Yumi-chan for a bit...*sweat-drop*

Mikan: ^-^ It's nice to meet you Tamahi-sempai!

Tamahi: So yeah...and i'll also be up-dating "High School or Hell School?" So don't worry 'bout that one! ^__________^

Hotaru: ........

Natsume: Don't tell me your like crazy....

Tamahi: Ehhh?? What made you think that...?? *hides axes*

Natsume: -.- NVM

Tamahi: Anyways!! I'll get the next chapters up-dated soon. A few more problems came up for Yumi-chan...she kinda got grounded for the computer..and also we've been having alot of thunder storms lately..which sucks...so yeah! I'll see you all later!! Remember to:

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!**

Click the button: You know you want to ;D

**~ With love **

**Tragic Panda!!! ~**

Tamahi: Ja ne minna!! ^_____^


	11. The Note

_Author's Note:_

**VERY IMPORTANT!! PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Dear Reads/reviewers:**

**Okay...so I've put alot of thought into this...(and I mean ALOT .') But I decided i'm going to re-write 'Welcome To My Life'. It's just gotten to confusing for everybody. And I've been pissed off at myself....and deeply disappointed as well...*sighs* I really do think it's for the best. But I will keep this one up. There's alot of things I need to change in the story. And a few things I want to add or change. And I know haven't up-dated in like...oh...FOREVER.....well...it is summer here...and I like to hang out with my friends...**

**But I do work on the chapters...but I don't know...I just thought it be better to re-write it...even though you guys been waiting forever...I really really sorry about that...I've been working on the first chapter of if...I'm also going to re-name it as...'My Life'...I couldn't think something else..my brain has been half-dead...=/ Also on my profile right below my icon..there's going to be up-dates...like how far i'm into the chapter, or any other info....i'll up-date that when I can or if I get farther into the chapter...my name will still be Tragic Panda...so yeah...that's all I have to say for right now...Tamahi will still up-date the chapters...since i'm still kinda in my emo-corner...T.T**

**She's also working on the 6th chapter of High School Or Hell School? That should be posted up soon...hopefully DX...yeah...that's all i got for right now...once again i'm sorry :c Tamahi will get the first new chapter up around a week..she's got stuff she's gotta do..but she will work on it..so yeah...bye, i'm giving it back to Tamahi**

**~With Love**

**Tragic Panda**

**_P.s Remember i'm going to re-name it 'My Life'!! _  
**

* * *

_Tamahi: So yeah...Yumi is still kinda depressed...O.o were trying to get her out of the emo-corner..._

_Natsume: Tch...she's just to scared to face them..._

_Tamahi: -.-_

_Mikan: Natsume I don't think you should say that about Yumi-sempai!!_

_Natsume: Who cares..and who cares about the readers-_

_Tamahi:*hits Natsume with a fan* Yumi said and I quote DO NOT INSULT THE READERS OR REVIEWERS HYUUGA!!! un-quote..._

_Natsume:...*walks away*_

_Yuu: Yumi-sempai..seems to have everything planned out..._

_Tamahi: Yep...*sips tea* Well I better get going..see you all later!! Bye-bye!!_

_Everybody: Bye!!  
_


End file.
